Un Tapiz Para Tres Reyes
by El Rudo
Summary: Final alterno para Star vs las Fuerzas del Mal, Mina logró detener el hechizo del susurro. Ranking M por brutalidades explícitamente descritas.


**Disclaimer: Star vs las fuerzas del mal, al igual que todos sus personajes que en esta historia intervienen, no son de mi propiedad, estos pertenecen a Daron Nefcy y Disney. El propósito de esta obra no es otro que el de entretener.**

**NA: Esta historia se lleva a cabo en otra realidad diferente en Star vs las fuerzas del mal, una en la que en el episodio final Mina logró acabar con el unicornio corrompido que la atacó, y sin impedimentos pudo detener el hechizo del susurro que Star, Moon, Eclipsa y Meteora conjuraban, y con él, la eliminación de la magia. Mina ejecutó a Eclipsa, a Meteora y a Star para luego llevarse a Moon y usar su imagen como reina para restaurar el legado solariano en Mewni, también se llevó a Tom a modo de acuerdo de paz con la familia Lucitor y sus hordas infernales.**

* * *

**Un Tapiz para Tres Reyes**

– Sé que no habrías querido esto. – Un castaño hablaba con tristeza a una fría lápida, pero no miraba a la piedra tallada, o a nada del cementerio de la familia real, él miraba a lo alto con sus ojos inundados en determinación. – Pero ya me cansé de pensar en lo que los demás quieren… de perderlos.

– ¿¡Quién anda ahí!? – Preguntó un soldado solariano usando su mortífera espada para alumbrar ¿Cómo no mantendrían vigilado uno de los más grandes monumentos a la realeza de Mewni? No parece ser algo que la reina Moon haría.

La armadura que los guardias solarianos usaban había sido modificada para que ostentaran la gloria del reino al que servían, siendo ahora de color dorado y muy bien decoradas con enredaderas y tallados, principalmente de monstruos siendo ejecutados por los soldados solarianos de antaño.

El enorme soldado solariano volteó su cabeza repetidamente para identificar algo sospechoso, pero no encontró a nadie y regresó a sus deberes de patrullaje.  
El reino de Mewni, por muchos sería descrito como el más brillante faro de progreso mágico y tecnológico del mundo ¿Y cómo no serlo? Tienen un ejército prácticamente invencible, una fuente de magia inagotable que son las varitas artificiales (que la alta comisión mágica desarrolló poco después de que la varita de la reina desapareciera), y claro, una mano de obra prácticamente ilimitada conformada por los miles de monstruos que no pudieron escapar de Mewni cuando la gran general Mina dirigió un audaz ataque contra la corrupta exreina Eclipsa en su aberrante templo de monstruos.

Los enormes soldados solarianos vigilan sin descanso toda la ciudad capital, y las minas donde los esclavos trabajan sin descanso por la economía del reino, rodeando los enormes muros de la ciudad están los infinitos campos de maíz que se extienden hasta el horizonte, nuevamente trabajados por monstruos en malas condiciones y bajo vigilancia constante.

Una figura encapuchada miraba desde una cabina en lo alto la próspera ciudad que había pasado una parte muy importante de su vida odiando, pero ahora sólo la veía con tristeza. El camuflaje activo del navío en el que volaba les ha permitido reunir a todos los aliados posibles y desplazarse por todo el reino de Mewni sin ser detectados por los guardias solarianos.

– Yvgeny Bulgolyubov… – Una voz aguda y tosca susurró desde la capucha, viendo cómo la nueva capital de Mewni, la ciudad Solarius, se perdía en el horizonte.

En su viaje, el transporte invisible sobrevoló el acantilado donde miles de monstruos fueron ejecutados a los ojos de la en ese entonces, prisionera reina Eclipsa.

– Ni siquiera muerto dejó de cuidar a sus hijos. – El encapuchado añadió limpiándose algunos mocos que caían por su pico. No había forma en la que pudiera dejar de sufrir al ver varios huesos anchos destrozados, era un esqueleto muy fuerte cuyos brazos estaban cubriendo a otros esqueletos similares, pero más pequeños.

– Todos lo llamamos Buff Frog… creo que en tus tropas también. – El prófugo castaño comentó sentándose junto al encapuchado, aún sentado era más alto que él. – Fue un buen amigo… y un buen padre.

– Ella y tú lo hicieron volver ¿No, Marco? – El pequeño ser preguntó, pero su voz también compartía la nostalgia.

– Si… – Marco Díaz respondió a la acusación, mas no era culpa lo que sentía. – No es la única pérdida que descansa en nuestros hombros… o en tu caso, en tu cabeza, Ludo.

El encapuchado se descubrió, revelándose como Ludo Aviarius, quien ahora es un gran e invaluable aliado de Marco Díaz.

Dicen que situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas ¿Y cuánta desesperación debe tener alguien para usar el cráneo de su más querido hermano muerto en su cabeza como casco?

– Dennis… – Ludo susurró tocando el cráneo sobre su cabeza.

Hacía años, quizá el llanto sería con melancolía y culpa, pero ahora, cada minúscula lágrima, cada amarga palabra que de ambos salía, estaban inundadas en la furia de ambos sobrevivientes.

– Hermano Ludo, Marco Díaz. – Una voz femenina interrumpió llamando desde una puerta a espaldas de ambos, haciéndolos voltearse. Se trataba de una especie de ave humanoide de plumaje verde oscuro, cabello café peinado hacia atrás en dos coletas, y pico gris que iba escoltada por una Araña gigante que cargaba en su lomo a un águila igualmente grande.

– Zudo ¿Qué sucede? – Ludo preguntó dirigiéndose hacia su muy alta hermana menor, seguido por Marco.

– Los están esperando. – La llamada Zudo informó, al tiempo en que Marco y Ludo se pusieron de pie y la siguieron al interior de lo que parecía ser una especie de instalación.

* * *

La gran ciudad de Solarias siempre se ha visto como un faro del progreso en todas las dimensiones, y actualmente, tras ocho años de la muerte de Globgore y más de la mitad de los monstruosos de la dimensión, la magnificencia del reino de Mewni superó incluso a la que tenía en los tiempos anteriores a los de la reina renegada Eclipsa.

La casi infinita mano de obra de monstruos esclavizados y el inmenso poder mágico que abastecía a la ciudad permitían a la gente del reino vivir segura y cómoda en hermosas casas celestes, rodeados de maravillosos monumentos en cristal y joyas, con elegantes jardines y exóticas mascotas, como si todos fueran reyes, aunque ahora estos "reyes" no lucían coronas o capas, lucían trajes folclóricos para celebrar en el festival de la magia, un evento muy importante para todo el reino.

Mercaderes, bailarines e incluso reyes de todos los rincones de la dimensión habían llegado a la ciudad para participar del festival, todo tipo de gastronomía, expresiones culturales y espectáculos inundarían la ciudad.

El evento principal sería un desfile en el que distintas caravanas celebrarían la gloria del reino en la calle principal de la ciudad llegando hasta la plaza del palacio, fácilmente identificable por una enorme estatua dorada y resplandeciente de la reina Solaria, y también por las enormes armaduras que siempre la estaban vigilando.

Todos los ciudadanos del reino de Mewni lucían felices, su reino era grande y próspero, estaban en un evento hermoso e importante, no había ningún enemigo que los pudiera atacar, el miedo a ser invadidos no existía, la magia les ha permitido realizar avances en la medicina tales que incluso hay gente que no cree en las enfermedades o en las maldiciones.

– La más poderosa maldición… es el rencor. – Dijo una voz macabra proveniente de una capucha roja, pese a los ocho años que transcurrieron, Marco no parecía haber envejecido un día, pero ahora estaba rodeado por monstruos.

Una enorme sombra cubrió el festival de un momento a otro. Se trataba de un arma simplemente aterradora: El Eclipsa, una nave creada usando hechizos de todos los capítulos del manuscrito mágico de la familia real de Mewni, con el objetivo de materializar el deseo del último usuario de la varita real de Mewni, y que ahora rendía tributo a su nombre al oscurecer el evento cultural más importante del reino… aunque se encontraba dándole la espalda al palacio real al apuntar a la puerta sur de la ciudad.

Sin dar ninguna muestra de duda o temor, los operadores de los cañones de la mortífera instalación voladora desataron una ráfaga de poderosos y destructivos proyectiles sobre la ciudad.

Las explosiones y los gritos de pánico se hicieron presentes casi al instante, al igual que la muerte y la devastación, tal y como estaba planeado.

El caos rápidamente se esparció alrededor del área bombardeada, el humo y las explosiones mágicas subsecuentes impidieron que la división de inteligencia de la ciudad pudiera sondear el área adecuadamente, pero no se necesitaba todo un cuerpo de inteligencia táctica para ver que el ataque se concentró en el nodo defensivo principal en el muro fronterizo: la puerta principal del reino, ubicación del cuartel más grande de guardias solarianos.

Era un ataque estratégico, los guardias solarianos son un peligroso adversario, y ahora más de la mitad había sido enterrada y destruida por los escombros del enorme muro. Aunque destruir varios de los edificios de viviendas aledañas al cuartel no era el objetivo, los tripulantes de la nave lo consideraron un lujo.

– ¡Cañones secundarios! ¡Fuego! – Marco ordenó al tiempo en que la cabina inferior de la nave rebeló otra fila de torretas que dispararon a los edificios ubicados a dos cuadras de la avenida principal.

Tenían que mantener a un gran número de mewmanos debajo de la nave y así lo lograrían.

– ¡Timoneles! ¡Den vuelta a la nave y preparen el ataque al segundo objetivo! – Ludo ordenó al ver que Marco se notaba perdido, era comprensible considerando el tiempo que llevaba planeando esto.

– ¡Esta no será una lucha por un ideal! – Marco Díaz gritó con furia cuando se habría la compuerta de la bahía de transporte de su nave. El castaño estaba junto a Ludo encabezando a una horda de monstruos.

Mirar al cielo y ver a tantos enemigos desató una nueva ola de gritos en la ciudad.

–¡Protejan a los civiles! ¡No dejen que los invasores reclamen como soyo ni un centímetro de nuestra ciudad! – La general Mina Loveberry gritó con una fuerza que fue escuchada por toda la ciudad, el grito provenía del palacio.

La reputación de Mina como la mayor enemiga de los monstruos y la más cruel de todo Mewni era abrumadora y la hacían ser temida incluso por sus aliados en los reinos vecinos, pero nadie en la nave movió un solo pelo en intimidación.

– Será una guerra por venganza ¡Total Anihilation Spell! – Marco continuó su grito de guerra levantando la emblemática varita que ha pertenecido a la realeza de Mewni por generaciones, e irónicamente ahora será el artífice de su destrucción.

El tenebroso hechizo de la reina Eclipsa no es algo con lo que se deba jugar, pero en su irrefrenable deseo, no había advertencia que pudiera causar el más mínimo atisbo de duda en Marco, quien no sólo usó el hechizo, sino que lo modificó y ahora la emblemática marca resplandeciente de un cráneo con alas de mariposa descansaba frente a la bahía de carga de la nave.

– ¡Tomen su venganza! – Marco gritó y todos los monstruos que se habían unido a su causa saltaron hacia la sombría marca.

– ¡Muerte a los Mewmanos!

– ¡Ardan en nuestra furia!

– ¡Mueran!

Los gritos de los monstruos que saltaban a la marca estaban llenos de odio, un odio tan puro que los hizo aceptar las consecuencias de lo que harían.

Los ratones que alguna vez fueron esclavizados por Ludo, varios de los reptiles seguidores del difunto Tofee en las guerras de antaño, entre otros cientos de monstruos cruzaron la marca del hechizo de Eclipsa, y se abrumaron en su poder.

– ¡Mátenlos! – Un monstruoso y abominable ratón que irradiaba un resplandor celeste desde sus ojos y boca gritó sacando de los escombros a una mewmana que quedó atrapada en el primer ataque, sólo para pulverizarla con un disparo que lanzó desde su boca.

Todos los monstruos que cruzaban por la marca eran imbuidos en su poder y se convertirían en lo que el hechizo en sí es: una fuerza de destrucción… o eso es lo que Marco y Ludo querían que Mina creyera.

– ¡Abran paso!

– ¡A un lado ciudadanos!

Como era de esperarse, los guardias solarianos obedecieron las órdenes de Mina y ahora se abrían paso por las enormes calles de la ciudad para llegar hasta los invasores.

– ¡A la carga! – Gritó otro de los invasores, se trataba de un anfibio humanoide bastante fornido que también liberaba el resplandor del hechizo de eclipsa por sus ojos. El monstruoso ser se rebeló en uno de los edificios dañados por el primer ataque, junto al que pasaba una tropa de guardias solarianos.

– ¡Con fuerza hermanos! – Un ratón también imbuido en el poder del hechizo de Eclipsa gritó rompiendo uno de los cristales y saltando sobre el líder de la tropa de solarianos, seguido por muchos otros monstruos invasores.

Si bien los soldados solarianos intentaron defenderse con sus espadas, los ataques nunca conectaron contra esas abominaciones, al ser considerablemente pequeñas podían evadir con facilidad sus ataques y al sujetarlos con fuerza les impidieron moverse con libertad.

– Bien hecho. – El anfibio que aparentemente lideraba al grupo dijo a uno de los ratones embrutecidos que ahora estaba sobre el caso del líder de la tropa solariana.

– Aún no acabo con él, Boris. – El ratón respondió abriendo el casco de la armadura con sus garras imbuidas en el poder de Eclipsa, para luego sacar de ahí al mewmano piloto.

– Equipo solariano 14 ¡Necesitamos ayuda! ¡Nos emboscaron! – Gritó el aterrado soldado en la mano del monstruo, para luego ser silenciado cuando el enemigo trituró su cuello.

El ratón le sonrió al anfibio Boris, sabían qué es lo que seguía en su plan.

– ¡Quietos abominaciones! – Otro capitán de tropa gritó cuando sus fuerzas vieron el brutal ataque de los monstruos a sus compañeros. Todos desenfundaron sus espadas y corrieron hacia el equipo de Boris, sólo para ser emboscados por otro equipo de ataque.

– ¡Rompan sus armaduras y arránquenles la piel! – Gritó otra ave de pelaje verde, Kudo Aviarius, quien también lideraba una tropa de emboscada que también logró acabar con otra segunda tropa solariana.

El primer ataque concentró el poder de fuego en destruir el cuartel principal de guardias, pero todos los proyectiles que devastaron los alrededores del festival no eran ataques para destruir, sino para confinar a los mewmanos importante, pero más importante, para infiltrar, pues estaban llenos de guerreros ahogados en el poder aniquilador de Eclipsa, todos con instrucciones de emboscar a las tropas solarianas que acudieran al lugar del festival.

Marco y Ludo veían el éxito de su primer ataque desde su nave en lo alto, sabían que eran un blanco fácil ahí, y aunque sus escudos resistirían por un tiempo los ataques de la artillería solariana, es mejor sobrevolar un área de alta densidad de población como el festival de la magia para disuadir la idea de derribar la nave, aunque ambos sabían que la paciencia de Mina no durará para siempre.

– ¡Montón de inútiles! – Mina gritó frustrada al ver que la mayoría de sus guerreros solarianos fue destruida. – Bien dicen que si quieres que algo se haga bien ¡Hazlo tú mismo!

Las torretas del palacio estaban disparando contra el Eclipsa, pero no usaban sus municiones más destructivas, estaban usando un poder para mover la nave enemiga sin derribarla, había nobles y condes en el festival, además de miles de mewmanos, y todos morirían si derribaban la nave, por lo que la general Mina Loveberry seguida por su tropa de élite abandonaron el palacio real montados en sus Wyvern para acabar con los monstruos invasores en tierra y rescatar a los rehenes.

– Mina. – Marco no necesitaba usar el hechizo de ojo omnisciente para saber que Mina estaba en camino.

– ¿Seguro que harás esto? – Ludo preguntó al ver que Marco deshizo el sello de Eclipsa y se preparó para salir.

– Pasaste una vida queriendo robar esto y es irónico que la obtengas como un regalo. – Marco dudó un poco antes de continuar, su parte en el plan de invasión era riesgosa. – Pero por la presente yo, Marco Díaz te entrego a ti, Ludo Aviarius, la varita real de Mewni.

– … – Ludo no tenía palabras, pero no por recibir oficialmente la varita (pues ya había practicado con ella por mucho tiempo para lograr todo lo que tienen), sino por su amigo que acababa de saltar por la borda del Eclipsa. – ¡Nos vemos en el salón del trono! – El pequeño Aviarius gritó a su amigo rehaciendo el sello de Eclipsa.

Marco no había pasado todos esos años sólo escondiéndose y aprendiendo los hechizos de las anteriores reinas de Mewni, él creó sus propios hechizos… tres para ser exacto y tal como hizo su difunta amada, los dominó hasta el punto de no necesitar de la varita para usarlos.

Quizá fuera un error romper hasta la más mínima barrera de moral o mente, pero él necesitaba poder para vengarse, y condenaría su propio cuerpo para obtenerlo… lo hizo.

– Entrégame mi cuerpo legítimo, debemos esconder otra cosa. – Marco susurró para alterar las ilusiones que formaba y así revelar el efecto del único hechizo que creó sin haberlo basado en los hechizos de Star Butterfly, sino en su memoria.

– Es la hora de la verdad. – Ludo habló impresionado esgrimiendo la varita, no importaba cuántas veces lo viera, el cuerpo de Marco era impresionante.

Cuando el hechizo de alteración de forma desapareció, una indiferenciable ola de monstruosos rugidos se hizo presente debajo del Eclipsa, el hechizo más horrible que se ha concebido mostró su efecto.

Una quimera formada por todo tipo de monstruos aglomerados y unidos se retorció para tomar una forma humanoide.

– Otra repugnante, obstinada calamidad ha invadido ¡Miren quién decidió salir! – Mina gritó burlona frente al quimérico enemigo. – ¡Rodéenlo y ejecútenlo!

No sería el primer monstruo gigante al que combaten, y aunque el tamaño de sus nuevas armaduras era considerablemente menor al de las armaduras solarianas (la armadura que usa Mina y su élite no mide más de dos metros) no es un impedimento para lidiar contra este tipo de enemigo, estos suelen ser torpes y siempre ha funcionado un ataque de enjambre para eliminarlos con sus espadas.

– ¿¡Qué es esto!?

– ¡Ah!

– Genera- ¡Ah!

Los gritos de dolor de los soldados y de los Wyvern al ser brutalmente desmembrados por las quiméricas serpientes y dragones emergían del cuerpo de Marco, eran desgarradores.

– ¿Eh? – Mina nunca había visto una masacre así de despiadada, se supone que eran su élite, pero ninguno de ellos logró siquiera tocarlo. – ¡Pagarás por…! – Mina se detuvo para saltar de su wybern.

– ¡Roar! – El Wyvern que Mina montaba rugió al ser sorpresivamente mordido por una serpiente marina con ventosas en sus costados y ojos brillantes, la cual de inmediato lo destrozo con sus enormes dientes similares a los de un pez diablo.

– Ahora tienes el poder de un rey de los monstruos. – La general habló desafiante liberando su espada.

Todas las serpientes y dragones ensangrentadas que se esparcían alrededor de Mina se volvieron a aglomerar y formar el cuerpo humanoide que ahora es Marco.

El irreconocible chico ahora era más grande que un soldado solariano, sacrificó su cuerpo por su venganza, su cabeza eran una coraza animal que se parecía a un rostro, pero detrás sólo había monstruos aglomerados formando su cabeza y elevados para simular una suerte de corona, su pecho y hombreras eran cabezas imponentes que aparentaban ser una armadura, desde la que partían sus brazos conformados por los monstruos aglomerados que daban el aspecto de músculos, había más cabezas de monstruos en sus antebrazos y manos dándole un aspecto de armadura de cráneos, algo similar pasaba con su torso, que terminaba en otra cabeza enorme hacía a modo de taparrabos, siendo el inicio de sus piernas en el mismo estilo de sus brazos.

– Morirás con dolor. – Marco sentenció cuando las serpientes de sus manos se abalanzaron sobre Mina, sólo para ser cercenadas por su espada.

– No me subestimes, monstruo. – Mina desafió ensartando su espada en una cabeza de dragón empala-cuerno cercenada, la general no aceptaría su derrota.

– No lo hago. – Marco respondió y de inmediato Mina fue bombardeada por proyectiles disparados desde el Eclipsa. – Quería que tus aliados salieran a pelear.

– ¡Detente ahora, nuevo rey de los monstruos! – Rhombulus ordenó imponente al tiempo en que una barrera de cristal se rebeló alrededor de Mina.

Como se esperaba, la alta comisión mágica se hizo presente para defender la ciudad y ahora rodeaban al monstruoso líder de los invasores.

– Hekapoo… – Marco habló con su voz humana, en su tono se podía sentir cierta alegría. – Es un gusto que decidas acompañarme.

– Esto ya no es algo que se pueda detener, Díaz. – Hekapoo respondió en un tono sereno. – Por favor detente y deja que el mundo siga su curso… nadie más tiene que morir.

La única respuesta que recibió fue un ataque desde lo alto a un edificio residencial en las cercanías, pero esa zona estaba evacuada.

– Tienes razón. – Marco habló al tiempo en que cuatro disparos caían desde el Eclipsa.

Esta vez fueron evadidos sin dificultad por Mina y la alta comisión mágica. – Nadie tiene que morir…

– Esta es tu última advertencia, monstruo. – Omnitraxus tomó la palabra mirando cara a cara a Marco. – Ríndete de inmediato o las cosas se pondrán peor.

– ¡Díselo a los huesos en el acantilado! – Marco gritó al tiempo en que sus serpientes salieron de su espalda directo al cuello del gigante.

El colosal Omnitraxus intentó abrir un portal para escapar del ataque, pero una veloz serpiente con anillos rojos, blancos y negros con dientes puntiagudos se clavó en su pie, inyectándole un veneno que paralizó al gigante, luego de eso otra extremidad que sólo era un aguijó se clavó en la pierna y entre muchas picaduras, mordidas y directas laceraciones, sacaron al gigante antes de que cerrara el portal para ponerlo a los pies de marco.

– ¡Eso es todo! – Rhombulus disparó su rayo cristalizador hacia Marco, pero este sólo golpeó a una cabeza de serpiente. De inmediato Marco extendió las ventosas de la nuca de la serpiente haciendo de ella un escudo de cristal improvisado, para luego cercenarla con las serpientes cercanas.

– ¡Woah! – Marco se sorprendió cuando perdió el equilibrio, el piso bajo uno de sus pies se abrió por una de las tijeras dimensionales de Hekapoo, una táctica inefectiva pues la pierna de Marco se abrió en las serpientes que lo conformaban y se sujetó del suelo, no sería posible de entorpecer así.

Marco era demasiado grande como para que las tijeras de Hekapoo pudieran hacerle daño, y ella tampoco podría ser un enemigo considerable incluso si usara su capacidad de multiplicación… ¿O sí?

– ¿¡Qué haces Marco!? – Kelly gritó emergiendo de uno portales de Hekapoo, montando su enorme can mascota y compañero.

La peliceleste no tuvo problemas para cercenar una de las serpientes que tenían sometido a Omnitraxus, pero cuando intentó cortar a otra de las formas, su espada retumbó y se agrietó, se trataba de un dragón blindado.

– ¡Kelly! – Marco gritó inundado en furia, y los ojos y bocas de los monstruos que conformaban a Marco comenzaron a emanar fuego. – De todas las personas ¿¡Acaso Star no significó nada para ti!?

– ¡AAAAHHHH! – Omnitraxus gritó de dolor al sentir el cruel fuego que ahora calcinaba su cuerpo.

– Mi vida será el precio ¡Un pequeño precio a pagar por verlos arder! – El quimérico y poderoso monstruo gritaba con furia mientras el fuego a su alrededor parecía envolverlo.

– ¡Nada de eso! – Mina gritó usando su espada para intentar herir a Marco, pero no pudo superar la coraza de las serpientes volcánicas en sus extremidades. Marco se había rodeado por serpientes y dragones en una posición defensiva en forma de cúpula, para cubrirse en lo que reunía poder suficiente para llevar a cabo su estrategia, y el fuego era demasiado poderoso como para poder acercarse a él. – ¡Que las torretas se concentren en la gran quimera!

Los artilleros del palacio dejaron de apuntar las torretas hacia el Eclipsa y cambiaron a las municiones de impacto para atacar a Marco.

– Su coraza es muy dura ¡No podemos penetrar en ella! – Informó el líder del cuerpo de artillería.

– El fuego calcina el cristal ¡No puedo congelarlo! – Rhombulus tampoco estaba en una buena posición y ahora se veía forzado a retroceder, el calor era demasiado intenso.

– ¡General! ¡Díganles que se concentren en Rhombulus! – Hekapoo le pidió a Mina. – ¡Abriré portales para que las municiones superen su coraza! ¡Rhombulus dispara al cielo, que los artilleros te vean!

– Buena idea niña. – Mina reconoció el mérito de Hekapoo. – ¿Escuchó eso capitán?

– Fuerte y claro. – Respondió el soldado y las torretas apuntaron al pilar celeste que estaba en el cielo.

– ¿¡Creen que eso funcionará!? – Marco gritó con una voz tan grave que era irreconocible, y la incendiaria quimera dio un enorme salto para evitar que el portal que Hekapoo abrió a su interior lograra su objetivo.

– ¡Eso no! – Con el dolor de la mayoría de su cuerpo incinerado, Omnitraxus gritó usando toda su fuerza restante para aferrarse al piso junto con Marco. – ¡Disparen!

– ¡Entonces desaparezcan junto con esta maldita ciudad! – Marco gritó con una fuerza que opacó incluso a Kelly.

– ¿Qué dijo? – El embrutecido Kudo gritó asustado.

– ¡Corran! – Boris se unió al asustado grito.

– ¡Vamos a morir!

– ¡Sálvese quien pueda!

Los monstruos embrutecidos comenzaron a escapar en pánico, un pánico que se extendió a todos los guardias solarianos que también estaban peleando, quienes también optaron por retirarse.

– ¿Vas a morir defendiendo a los asesinos de Star, Kelly? – Marco preguntó en una nostálgica furia.

– ¿¡Y tú vas a morir matando inocentes!? – Kelly gritó ubicándose frente a la máscara de donde provenía la voz de Marco, quien volvió a sumirse en una ciega furia.

– ¡No hay inocentes entre los mewmanos! – Marco gritó en una burlona furia al tiempo en que la bola de fuego que lo rodeaba comenzaba a crecer. – ¡Ahora mueran!

– ¡Salvaremos Mewni! – Hekapoo gritó cuando los disparos llegaron a su portal.

– ¡AAAAAHHHHH! – Marco gritó cuando docenas de explosiones se desde la quimera.

El fuego comenzó a bajar su intensidad y las serpientes que formaban la coraza que protegía a la gigantesca quimera se trizaron y colapsaron carbonizadas.

Un simple hechizo bastó para eliminar el humo que cubría el lugar de impacto, el cual ahora no era más que un profundo agujero… más profundo de lo que el impacto de las torretas debió causar…

– Esperen… – Mina miró a lo alto, había varias cabezas de dragón carbonizadas en lo alto. – ¡Es piel mimetizada!

Del crucero en lo alto cayeron las cabezas carbonizadas, y el Eclipsa desapareció, rebelándose como una ilusión que parecía real por las cabezas de dragones disparando en lo alto simulando ser los cañones.

– Gracias por dejar desprotegida biblioteca mágica. – Marco gritó desde las profundidades del agujero y el Eclipsa se rebeló algunas cuadras al este de la batalla de Marco y los mejores guerreros de la ciudad, específicamente sobre la sede principal de la alta comisión mágica, pero todas sus torretas dispararon contra el palacio real del reino, destruyendo la mayoría de las torretas defensivas y también la estatua de Solaria, símbolo del poder Butterfly.

– ¡Se la creyeron!

– ¡No están organizados!

– ¡Sigan el ataque!

Los monstruos embrutecidos sabían de esa táctica distractora, y cumplieron muy bien su propósito de esparcir el miedo entre los soldados solarianos, haciéndolos abandonar su formación y quedar vulnerables.

– ¡Ah!

– Formación de defensa- ¡Ah!

El plan funcionó, los soldados solarianos seguían siendo mewmanos, ellos tenían lugares a los que volver, personas que ver y cosas que hacer, por eso huyeron, para vivir. No como los invasores embrutecidos, quienes ya sólo les queda reclamar venganza, pues vendieron su cuerpo para lograrlo, y eso es precisamente lo que harían… pero para algunos era más difícil.

– No lo olvide, timonel. – Ludo habló desde la bahía de carga del Eclipsa, donde la compuerta seguía abierta. – Una vez terminemos aquí debe regresar al Eclipsa con Marco.

– Hermano… – Zudo habló con Ludo y puso su mano en el hombro del pequeño. El águila y la araña también se acercaron a su amo, sabían que el poder mágico que tendría que usar no es poco. – Podría ser letal…

– Si lo es… le diré a Denis y a los demás que realmente los extrañas. – Ludo habló intentando sonar maduro, pero lo cierto es que también tenía miedo.

– Yo… lamento no haberte apoyado frente a nuestros padres… – Aunque hubiera transcurrido tiempo, Zudo seguía siendo joven, y con todo lo que ha pasado era un milagro que todavía pudiera sentir emociones. – Lamento tantas cosas hermano…

– No lamentes esto. – Ludo dijo acariciando las tenazas de su araña. – Todos hicimos cosas malas… todo por culpa de los mewmanos. – A Zudo le gustaba que su hermano mayor la abrazara, aunque fuera bastante más bajo que ella. – Pero con esto evitaremos que pequeñas Zudo tengan que pasar lo mismo que nosotros.

– Gracias Ludo… – Zudo se resolvió separándose de su hermano, quien miraba cabizbajo.

– No olvides a Kudo… también está peleando ahí abajo…

– Jeje… siempre fue muy decidido…

– Esto nos marcó a todos… cuiden de Zudo, chicas. – La resolución final de alguien que estaba dispuesto a terminar con un linaje y un reinado de errores y horrores.

Con un amargo gruñido, las leales águila y araña se ubicaron junto a Zudo y la sacaron de la bahía de carga del Eclipsa.

Ludo siempre agradeció su plumaje, este era grueso y fuerte, pero lo mejor es que podía ocultar las marcas negras que dejaba la magia oscura.

– Será una última vez… – Ludo susurró empuñando con determinación la varita real de Mewni, la cual se tornó de color verde oscuro y adoptó una forma de ave. – "Wake up From the ice Dream"

Un hechizo nuevo de la difunta Eclipsa, un hechizo creado para deshacer el sueño helado y reunir a la feliz pareja de dos reyes que dieron todo para estar juntos… no fue suficiente para ellos, pero Ludo no aceptaría eso.

El hechizo que Ludo alteró tenía el poder para deshacer el cristal mágico de Rhombulus, y lo lograría.

– Ha… ha…

Respiros profundos y difíciles inundaron las catacumbas de la biblioteca mágica, cientos y cientos de monstruos peligrosos había despertado del sueño helado.

– ¡Rhombulus! – Un grito furioso se hizo presente y muchos recordaron quién los puso ahí.

A sabiendas del rencor que muchos de los liberados tendrían, Marco y Ludo confiaban en que con ese ejército y con tantos soldados solarianos menos, podrían lograr su objetivo.

– Je… esto… lo valió. – Ludo dijo agotado, su piel ya no podía mantener sus plumas, y al caerse se mostró que casi todo su cuerpo estaba marcado con la magia oscura.

El ojo omnisciente que tan útil les fue para vigilar a Mina ahora simplemente estaba sobre el moribundo Ludo, y escuchando la voluntad de su agonizante alma, enfocó a Zudo.

– ¡Esa niña! – El revitalizado Ludo gritó recuperando su vitalidad sólo pensando en regresarla al Eclipsa… pero luego sólo enseñó una sonrisa que lo acompañaría incluso tras perder la consciencia.

– ¡Todos los prisioneros liberados! – La pequeña Aviarius gritó desde el lomo del águila llegando a las catacumbas, ella también tenía un ojo omnisciente consigo. – ¡El rey quimera está peleando sólo contra la general solariana y la comisión mágica!

La imagen mostraba la pelea de la enorme quimera contra la alta comisión mágica, las cabezas de serpientes y dragones caían cercenadas, al igual que los soldados solarianos.

– ¡Los que quieran venganza de los enemigos del rey quimera síganme! – La pequeña Aviarius se retiró en el águila seguida por muchos de los hambrientos de venganza contra los mewmanos, y también por muchos asombrados de que alguien diferente a Globgore pudiera mantener una pelea pareja contra el ejército solariano y la alta comisión mágica.

– ¡Maldito monstruo! – Hekapoo gritó al agujero al ver que Marco regresaba al campo de batalla tras esa exitosa farsa.

– ¡Desataste una pesadilla sobre todo Mewni! – Kelly se unió al grito.

– … – Rhombulus y Mina sabían que no tenía sentido hablar, su error estratégico fue simplemente penos y le permitió a Marco liberar a los más peligrosos prisioneros que se han opuesto a la realeza de Mewni.

– Mewni es la pesadilla de este mundo. – Marco respondió emergiendo del suelo, se notaba que sufrió grabes daños en esa farsa, pero con lo efectiva que fue, estratégicamente habría valido la pena incluso si hubiera muerto. – Las dos únicas reinas que eran diferentes ahora descansan en sus tumbas.

– ¡Roar! – El águila que montaba Zudo se lanzó en un encarnizado ataque contra el cuervo monstruo de Mina, cercenándole la cabeza.

– ¡Ahí está la alta comisión mágica! – Zudo gritó y los exprisioneros que la seguían llegaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Varios de los soldados solarianos se habían reunido alrededor de Mina y la alta comisión mágica, pero eran abrumados en número y poder.

– ¡A la carga! – Zudo gritó descendiendo para atacar a los soldados, aunque su objetivo fue destrozado por un veloz ataque de Marco, él sabía que esa chica era la última esperanza de su amigo Ludo, y al menos la protegería… y al resto de los futuros pobladores de este mundo.

– ¡Son míos! – Marco gritó mientras sus serpientes y dragones volvían a extenderse para someter a estos enemigos, o más precisamente, aplastarlos.

Un gran batallón de clones de Hekapoo se formaron debajo del aplastante martillo y lograron detenerlo en lo que Rhombulus lo congelaba.

– ¡Arde! – Marco gritó y su cuerpo volvió a envolverse en el fuego, pero esta vez hubo una enorme explosión, pues otro de los dragones había lanzado un gas inocuo a su alrededor.

– ¡Ah! – Hekapoo no había notado el gas y no pudo evadir el ataque, recibiendo una poderosa ola del fuego de quimera, el cual la marcó y neutralizó casi al instante.

– ¡Tú no eres Marco! – De las llamas salió Kelly, montando a su canino amigo, pero este se estaba quemando, sabía que no sobreviviría a ese poder, pero por Kelly estaba luchando.

Quizá fueran demasiadas esperanzas, pero la peliceleste creía que su espada sería capaz de romper la coraza que es la máscara de esa quimera.

– ¡Ugh! – Pero el valiente ataque fue interrumpido.

– ¡Por el rey quimera! – Gritó uno de los prisioneros saltando contra Kelly y empalándola con el cuerno del cráneo de "guerricornio" que usaba como casco.

– … – Era un alivio para Marco que Kelly siguiera con vida, pero tampoco podía castigar a ese prisionero… ¿Lo llamaron rey quimera?

– ¡El único soberano de Mewni es el linaje Butterfly! – Mina gritó usando su espada para empalar al exprisionero.

Mina estaba dispuesta a luchar con todo su valor y poder, sería su última gran batalla, pero la libraría con honor y hasta el final por la reina Solaria… pero ella no contaba con el eco que sus palabras hicieron.

– ¡No más Mewni! – Marco gritó con furia aplastando a Mina con todas sus fuerzas, para luego cercenar a las serpientes y dragones que fueron empalados por su espada. – Ha… Reúnan a nuestros muertos.

Esa enorme y devastadora muestra de brutalidad y poder generó en muchos de los prisioneros la imagen del rey monstruo Globgore, pero en muchos otros generó una sensación mucho más cálida, las palabras "No más Mewni" generaron eco en sus mentes.

– Je… he… – En una debilitada, pero satisfactoria risa, Marco perdía la consciencia, sabía que estaba debilitado, y por eso tenía a sus monstruosas extremidades comiéndose a los monstruos muertos por la batalla. Marco comía con confianza, había logrado vengar a Star al ejecutar a Mina… ¿Lo había hecho – Espera… – Al levantar lo que quedó de los monstruos que conformaban su brazo, vio un cadáver ensangrentado que esgrimía una espada solariana… un cadáver de monstruo piel-cambiante.

La batalla parecía ganada, habían tomado el cuadrante sur de la ciudad hasta el palacio, pero los soldados solarianos restantes se habían reagrupado en la puerta norte, no eran demasiados, lo mejor para ellos sería huir.

– Bien hecho, mi élite. – La general Mina gritó desde lo alto del arco de la puerta norte de la ciudad. – En su muerte lograron superar su penoso fracaso, pero no teman por el futuro de nuestra gente, ganaremos esta batalla ¡Guillotinas dimensionales!

En el arco norte cayó una afilada hoja dimensional, abriendo un enorme portal que unía a la ciudad con las capitales de sus más poderosos aliados.

– ¡Tropas woolandianas a la vista!

– ¡Veo demonios saliendo del portal!

Los monstruos en los edificios cercanos informaron a gritos en cuanto vieron al ejército que se unía a la batalla.

– ¡Nuestra venganza es contra Mewni y contra todos los que los ayuden! – Marco gritó levantando los dragones de sus brazos para hacerlos lanzar fuego a los cielos. – ¡Que nuestra guerra haga temblar de miedo a todas las dimensiones!

Todo el poder de los cañones principales del Eclipsa se desató contra el ejército enemigo, con los woolandianos caminando por tierra y siendo sobrevolados por los demonios, era evidente que las huestes de los Lucitor sufrirían un gran número de bajas, lo que les convenía pues no estaban en condiciones de permitir a esos demonios sobrevolándolos.

– ¡Arg!

– ¡Roar!

– ¡Ah!

Tal y como Marco lo esperaba: los demonios que salían del portal no estaban preparados para resistir fuego de tal magnitud, su facultad de volar los hacía evitar la necesidad de resistir fuego pesado al esquivarlo con facilidad, pero con todos forzados a reunirse en un mismo punto para pasar el portal… las circunstancias no los favoreció, pero sí a los woolandianos, pues casi todos sus guerreros lograron salir del portal intactos y ahora avanzaban por la ciudad hacia Marco.

– ¡Borraremos a esos insectos! ¡Este cielo y esta tierra nos pertenecen! – Uno de los monstruos imbuidos gritó desafiante esgrimiendo una espada.

– ¡Les daremos muerte! – Otro de los monstruos embrutecidos gritó.

– ¡Por nuestro derecho de nacimiento!

– Muerte a Mewni ¡No hay inocentes entre su gente!

El odio y la furia se volvieron a agrupar entre los guerreros que Marco había traído ¿Por qué se unen para quitarnos nuestra tierra? ¿Acaso esta tierra no es nuestra desde antes de los mewmanos? Eran preguntas que sólo podían responderse con sentimientos, sentimientos que cobrarían las vidas de sus enemigos.

– ¡El rey quimera nos liberó! ¡Defenderemos nuestro derecho innato!

Los exprisioneros también estaban dispuestos a unirse a la lucha, aunque tampoco es como si pudieran huir, y era mejor la muerte que volver a la cárcel de cristal… Muchos se voltearon a ver al lacerado Rhombulus, quien estaba horriblemente quemado ¿No sería mejor asegurarse de evitar ese destino?

– Nadie lo tocará. – Marco ordenó con una furia intimidante. – Él y sus aliados vivos tendrán un destino peor que la muerte en mis manos… dragones…

En medio del caos, la lealtad y el compañerismo superan la experiencia, y esa sensación de lealtad hizo a los exprisioneros estar de acuerdo con Marco y prepararse para luchar contra los woolandianos y los xenomorfos submarinos.

– ¡Los diezmaremos! – Marco gritó con furia y sus extremidades de dragón dispararon enormes bolas de fuego al cielo para bombardear a los woolandianos que casi no habían sufrido bajas con el bombardeo.

– ¡A cubierto! – Gritó un hombre fornido de cabello rojo y esponjoso que parecía ser el general de los woolandianos, y de inmediato su ejército pareció convertirse en una nube gigante multicolor.

Las explosiones fueron devastadoras, y de seguro cientos de los civiles mewmanos que estaban escondiéndose acabaron muriendo, pero tristemente, el escudo natural de los woolandianos no es fácil de romper.

– ¡A la carga! – El general añadió desenfundando su enorme espada de metal y dirigiendo a su ejército desde el frente.

Los woolandianos son un pueblo muy violento, y eso siempre ha sido del agrado de Marco, pues Kelly fue una gran amiga antes de su traición… era triste tener que matar a más no-mewmanos, pero ahora que se han puesto de su lado, correrán con el mismo destino que ellos.

– ¡No les den piedad! – Marco gritó al tiempo en que muchos dragones y serpientes de distintos tipos se mezclaban en las filas de los monstruos invasores que cubrían la línea de ataque norte, la cual en breve encararía a los woolandianos.

Marco había puesto a sus serpientes a reforzar a sus tropas en lo que él comía para recuperar su fuerza.

– ¡Mátenlos a todos! – El embrutecido Kudo gritó con furia lanzando el cañón devastador de su boca a los woolandianos, varios de sus camaradas hicieron lo mismo.

Los edificios destruidos evitaban que los woolandianos pudieran moverse con libertad y los confinaba a espacios cerrados, pero eso también evitaba que las fuerzas de Marco pudieran bombardearlas de frente con facilidad.

– Nada del otro mundo. – El general gritó usando su cabello como escudo para protegerse en su veloz carga en la que empaló a Kudo. – ¡A la carga guerreros!

Varios de los soldados en el frente hicieron lo mismo que su general y cargaron.

– ¡Mi pierna!

– ¡Algo salió del suelo!

– ¡Ayúdame!

– ¡Ah!

Las serpientes de tierra del cuerpo de Marco emergieron del suelo y emboscaron a los woolandianos, matándolos horriblemente al destrozarlos con sus dientes minerales capaces de romper sus armaduras.

– ¡Rompieron su formación! – Un monstruo reptil gritó aplastando con su hacha a una woolandiana agonizante que había perdido un brazo. – ¡Ataquen!

Es bien sabido que la tenacidad de los woolandianos no es poca, pero esa pequeña victoria hizo a los monstruos dudar de ella… grave error cometido por los grupos de monstruos que siguieron ese impulso de victoria.

– ¡Ah! – El reptil fue empalado por una espada proveniente de un soldado escondido en los escombros de la calle por la que ese grupo avanzaba, esa espada ya tenía aun monstruo empalado y le pertenecía a un capitán de tropa.

– ¡Reclamen su victoria! – El capitán gritó agitando una lanza, y varios de sus guerreros volvieron a cargar.

– ¡Ah!

– ¡Nos engañaron!

– ¡Cúbranse!

Los monstruos se retiraban impotentes, haber sacrificado así a las primeras líneas de ataque fue una estrategia que no esperaban de esos enemigos, y fue un grave error, pues la primera línea de barricadas de escombros estaba siendo dominada por los woolandianos de la segunda línea de ataque, pues estos eran hábiles lanceros muy bien suministrados.

– ¡Retirada!

– ¡Nos reagrupamos en la calle del festival!

Los monstruos se retiraban con dificultad, los lanceros eran precisos y temibles, monstruo que se les cruzaba era monstruo acribillado, y las serpientes de Marco no eran la excepción.

– ¡Alto soldados! – El capitán de los lanceros ordenó cuando vio que las serpientes mutiladas comenzaron a iluminarse. – ¡Ah!

Para ganar tiempo, Marco generó nidos ígneos en la piel de sus serpientes laceradas para hacerlas explotar y ganar tiempo para sus fuerzas.

– ¡Disparen sobre el fuego! – El capitán marcado por el fuego gritó desde el suelo y una lluvia de lanzas se hizo presente.

– ¡Necesitamos ayuda! – Un monstruo de tres ojos y piel de escamas verdes informó a una de las serpientes camufladas cubriéndose con un ladrillo de piedra para evitar las lanzas. – Los Woolandianos son más fuertes de lo que esperábamos ¡Ah! – El informante fue asesinado, su cabeza fue cercenada por la espada de Mina.

– ¿¡Me escuchas rey quimera!? – El capitán de los Woolandianos habló poniéndose frente a la serpiente camuflada, iba acompañando a Mina. – Tú y todas tus fuerzas se condenaron al venir aquí ¡Morirás con ellos!

La comunicación con Marco se cortó cuando la cabeza de la serpiente fue cercenada.

El muro defensivo principal había caído y el ejército Woolandiano se abría paso para llegar hasta Marco, pero sabían que los monstruos de Marco eran astutos y no avanzarían a lo tonto, por lo que enviaron a los vigías.

– Arma de lava en las cercanías. – Un vigía con su cabello en llamas gritó cayendo muerto a los pies del capitán, había perdido un brazo y el resto de su cuerpo se había carbonizado, fue una asombrosa muestra de determinación poder llegar hasta ahí.

Si no podían vencer con fuego, las serpientes de lava inundarían el suelo.

La técnica con la que antaño el ejército de Globgore devastó aldeas enteras era usando gusanos de lava entrenados, mortíferas criaturas que podían excavar como si nadaran en agua, estrategia que ahora Marco usó para inundar con lava el campo de batalla.

– Cuando el mundo te considera una plaga, el mundo mismo te eliminará. – Marco susurró viendo uno de los cientos de monstruos diferentes que lo conformaban, como quimera que es, podía entender a la fauna nativa, podía darles órdenes y hacerlos unirse a la lucha.

Como su nombre lo indica, son criaturas alargadas de color café y anillos naranja que terminaban en un cuerno naranjo que aplicaba su poderosa capacidad fundidora. Las bestias ígneas no medían medio metro de alto, pero su longitud de más de diez metros y su mortíferamente calorífica presencia no eran cosas para ignorar.

– ¡No entreguen ni un centímetro! – El capitán gritó disparando su lanza contra uno de los gusanos, logrando un golpe limpio en su ojo.

– ¡Roar! – El gusano resintió agónicamente el ataque, el metal de las espadas es bueno.

– ¡Ah! – La bestia no se quedó sin hacer nada y en un veloz movimiento empaló al capitán, Woolandiano matándolo al instante, pues su cabello no los podía proteger de la lava que esas bestias expulsaban.

– ¡Solarianos! – Mina gritó y sus guerreros se unieron al combate, ellos sí podían resistir la lava y penetrar la armadura de los gusanos.

– ¡Abran fuego! – Zudo ordenó desde el puente del Eclipsa, las brillantes armaduras eran muy fáciles de identificar entre el humo de la batalla, y al estar separados de sus compañeros (ya que los gusanos no son sino bestias), los artilleros no tuvieron problemas para dejar de disparar sobre los demonios del portal y atacar a los solarianos restantes.

– ¡Formación de escudos!

– ¡Resistan!

– ¡Ah!

– Sus disparos rompen los escudos ¡Huya-Ah!

Los gritos de los enemigos, solarianos y woolandianos se esparcieron por todo el frente de batalla y rápidamente se expandieron hacia el norte, los gusanos ígneos no eran un enemigo al que los woolandianos pudieran enfrentar, y mucho menos los civiles mewmanos, y los solarianos eran un blanco fácil para los cañones del Eclipsa, siendo finalmente aniquilados… excepto una.

– ¡Ningún solariano retrocede! – Mina gritó con furia levantando a un gusano de fuego empalado por su espada y usándolo como escudo para los cañones del Eclipsa. – ¡Cometiste un error, Marco Díaz! ¡Y ahora con el ejército Lucitor reclamos el cielo!

Los ejércitos demoníacos eran por mucho los más grandes conocidos, y aunque miles hubieran muerto antes de salir del portal, desviar las torretas del Eclipsa permitió que muchos demonios pudieran llegar en ese pequeño intervalo y ahora sobrevolaban a los monstruos, tenían superioridad aérea.

– El único error que cometieron fue venir. – Marco desafió poniéndose de pie, ya había devorado a suficientes cadáveres para volver a estar al máximo de su poder, pero también había consumido el poder de otra criatura mágica. – ¿¡Qué les hace creer que tendrán un destino diferente al de los que murieron en la entrada!?

La imponente y enorme figura era tan aterradora como la de los grandes señores del inframundo, pero los demonios sabían muy bien lo que es el miedo: algo que no tienen.

– ¡El rey quimera está con nosotros! – Otro monstruo gritó agitando un garrote con espinas ensangrentadas en lo alto de un montón de escombros.

Muchos rugidos se escucharon por el campo de batalla, la moral de los monstruos embrutecidos y los prisioneros estaba en lo alto al tener a Marco de su lado y ahora estaban exterminando de forma encarnizada a los woolandianos restantes.

– Debo agradecerte, Rhombulus. – Marco habló al lacerado prisionero cuando dos de las serpientes de su corona se cristalizaron.

– ¡No! – Con dolor Rhombulus dejó salir un agónico grito sólo para que su piel volviera a ser desgarrada por los dientes de la mantícora que lo custodiaba.

Habiendo asimilado el poder de ese despreciable ser, Marco disparó contra el portal, congelando a los demonios, a los woolandianos y a los proyectiles de eclipsa en su camino. Tras un certero impacto, el cristal de Rhombulus congeló el portal, imposibilitando el acceso por él.

– ¡No! ¡No! ¡NOOO! – Mina gritaba desesperada, los demonios que le quedaban no bastarían para vencer a todos los monstruos embrutecidos, y mucho menos a los exprisioneros incluyendo la idea de derribar al eclipsa, ni siquiera para rescatar a los mewmanos. Habían caído en todas y cada una de las trampas que Marco les tendió… fue una gran estrategia.

– ¡Oh sí! – Zudo gritó desde lo alto sobre el águila de Ludo que cargaba el cadáver del cuervo de Mina que asesinó, sólo para dejarlo caer como desafío al devastado ejército de demonios y a Mina.

– Los trataremos exactamente igual a como ustedes nos trataron. – Un monstruo alado se elevó junto a Zudo, y apuntó a los demonios con un arpón.

Cientos de monstruos alados se unieron al desafío de la pequeña pero valerosa niña Aviarius, ya habían abrumado en número a los demonios.

– ¡No! – Marco ordenó extendiendo bolsas ventrales y alas para volar y ubicarse junto a sus guerreros alados. – Ellos desearán que los tratemos así ¡Desearán muertes rápidas! ¡Lacérenlos, no los rematen!

Marco fue el primero en cargar contra los demonios, logrando acabar con docenas en sólo el primer ataque, sus serpientes y dragones se extendían a su alrededor y devoraron a docenas de ellos.

Los rugidos de dolor y muerte ahora inundaron el cielo de la ciudad en una lluvia de cadáveres de monstruos y demonios, la batalla continuaba, pero los defensores de Mewni tenían las de perder.

– ¡Por Mewni! – Mina gritó con un monstruo empalado en su espada como desafío. La general avanzaba en un demonio cuervo contra la oleada de enemigos, empalando a todos los que pudiera.

Al ver a su alrededor pudo ver que no podían enfrentar a los monstruos, de por sí eran menos y con Marco devorando a tantos demonios, sus números se reducían.

– No podré salvar a Mewni… ¡Pero te arrastraré con el reino! – Mina gritó apuntando su espada hacia Marco y cargando hacia la monstruosa quimera voladora.

– ¡Ah! – Una monstruo mariposa fue empalado por la general en su furiosa carga y dejado caer.

Aunque tenía cientos de pares de ojos, siempre se centró en dos de ellos y ubicó a esa serpiente en la cabeza del humanoide, y aunque esta no fuera un órgano vital para su nuevo cuerpo, sí era importante para preservar su sentido de la vista, aunque no fuera omnidireccional. Pero ignorar a cientos de ojos podría ser perjudicial para él, pues al hacerlo pasaba por alto muchas cosas del campo de batalla.

– ¡Yo fui quien purificó Mewni! – Mina gritó cuando su espada aumentó enormemente de tamaño. – ¡Y no permitiré que un monstruo como tú borre mi legado!

– ¡Ah! – Marco gritó cuando su cabeza fue cercenada por la enorme espada de Mina, fue un corte limpio.

Una enorme ola de rugidos y gritos detuvo la batalla y todos voltearon a ver a la enorme aglomeración de monstruos ahora retorciéndose. Las serpientes disparaban gas tóxico, fuego y veneno en todas direcciones, lo mismo con los dragones, incluso las alas y bolsas ventrales tenían problemas para mantener el cuerpo a flote. Las serpientes se estaban devorando entre sí para cercenar del cuerpo a las que hubieran sido cortadas por la mortífera espada resplandeciente de Mina.

– ¡Mewni triunfó sobre el rey quimera! ¡Y Mewni triunfará sobre ustedes! – La general gritó en vano, casi no quedaban demonios de su lado, pero ella insistía en aferrarse a su muerto ideal de superioridad mewmana. – ¿¡Qué!? ¡Ah!

Las monstruosas extremidades de la quimera la habían tomado por sorpresa y ahora la sujetaban mientras el enorme cuerpo se rearmaba.

– ¿En serio pensaste que esa enorme y expuesta cabeza era un órgano vital? – La gran quimera preguntó en burla, aunque en efecto ahora no tenía cabeza y la voz provenía de una extremidad ave capaz de emular las cuerdas vocales.

– ¡Maldito farsante! ¡Ah! – Mina gritó con dolor cuando sus brazos fueron despedazados por dos gusanos ígneos, Marco no se arriesgaría a darle la más mínima posibilidad de herirlo, perder a todas las criaturas que conformaban la cabeza fue un alto costo nutricional y energético para su cuerpo.

Marco también arrancó el morado cabello y las piernas de la general, además de asesinar al demonio cuervo que la transportaba.

Con Mina derrotada, los demonios restantes simplemente se rindieron, y la gran batalla se dio por terminada.

Con cientos de ojos mirando en todas direcciones, Marco miraba complacido lo que horas atrás fue la más gloriosa ciudad de esa dimensión y ahora eran miles de edificios destruidos, ensangrentados y llenos de cadáveres. Incluso el palacio real había sido manchado con la sangrienta batalla.

– Uh… – Marco sintió que su visión se nublaba, realmente había recibido muchas heridas en la batalla y perder esa enorme cabeza sería como perder una gran cantidad de sangre. Marco rápidamente eligió a una de sus extremidades a modo de vista principal y la última imagen que esta le entregó fue muy satisfactoria: todos los monstruos embrutecidos, los monstruos normales y los exprisioneros gritando y celebrando al cielo, celebrándolo a él.

– ¡Rey quimera! – La pequeña Zudo gritó asustada al ver que las alas dejaron de moverse, y el enorme cuerpo cayó al suelo.

Marco finalmente perdió la conciencia.

* * *

– ¡Que viva el rey quimera! ¡Que viva el rey quimera! ¡Que viva el rey quimera!

Los gritos se hacían cada vez más fuertes… o es que los oídos de Marco se estaban recuperando… al abrir los ojos vio cientos de imágenes, su cuerpo estaba desarticulado, pero rápidamente se recuperó y regresó a su natural percepción, las serpientes estaban asimilando a los cientos de demonios que devoró en la batalla y ahora los estaba usando para recuperar su fuerza.

Al mirar a su alrededor vio a miles de monstruos rodeando el palacio, y a decenas de miles de prisioneros mewmanos, pero había más en camino, pues el ojo omnisciente de Eclipsa estaba buscando a todos los mewmanos que hubieran escapado, y los monstruos los traían a la fuerza gracias a las numerosas tijeras de Hekapoo.

– ¡Ah! ¡Oye! – Higgs gritó cuando ella, junto con un anciano fueron arrastradas por un hechizo de viento hacia el portal que las regresó a Mewni.

Si bien esta guerra no fue librada por motivos personales, sin duda le era agradable ver de rodillas a esos desagradables sujetos que alguna vez lo hicieron enfadar.

– Rey quimera. – Zudo llamó a una de las cabezas que formaba parte de la recién reconstituida corona de Marco, la pequeña seguía en el lomo del águila de Ludo, pero ahora también la araña la acompañaba, no era una sorpresa, ella siempre jugaba con ambas fieras. – Ha dormido por seis horas.

– ¿Y Ludo? – Marco preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

– Lo llevamos al destruido santuario de la magia… sólo podemos confiar en los curanderos. – La respuesta de Zudo generó alivio en Marco, pero ahora tenía un asunto muy importante que atender, y para eso necesitaría de su tercer hechizo. – Como estaba planeado, tenga. – La pequeña ofreció la varita real de Mewni y una de las serpientes aglomeradas en la corona la recibió, y de inmediato la hizo tomar un nuevo aspecto: el de una aglomeración de monstruos.

– ¿Por qué no han tomado el palacio? – Marco preguntó.

– Pensamos que era su deber dar la orden… y reclamar el trono. – Zudo indicó al tiempo en que los cañones del Eclipsa apuntaron a la puerta principal.

– Entonces… es hora de terminar con esto. – Marco sentenció empuñando su mano, indicándole al Eclipsa que no disparara, estaba dispuesto a entrar al palacio sólo. – Quiero que reúnan a todos nuestros heridos y muertos de la batalla.

No le fue difícil destrozar la puerta del palacio con dos serpientes acorazadas, pero antes de entrar al palacio vio alrededor de este: Miles de monstruos armados gritando en su nombre, miles de prisioneros mewmanos, woolandianos y demonios temiendo por su destino, Hekapoo estaba desfigurada por el fuego, Mina no tenía extremidades y sólo lo miraba con furia, Rhombulus había sido azotado con fuerza y ahora estaba inconsciente tirado en el piso, y Kelly había sido vendada, aún debía pagar por sus crímenes… era un hermoso panorama.

* * *

Marco había usado su hechizo de alteración de forma de nuevo, pero no retomó su forma humana, sino una versión más pequeña de su quimérico aspecto no quería mostrarse como un humano ante toda la gente que ahora lo apoyaba y que de seguro lo ven desde afuera con los ojos omniscientes.

No había visto guardias ni trampas, lo que era un alivio, mas no por eso dejó de usar la coraza blindada de sus dragones de hierro.

Al llegar al salón del trono vio a la reina Moon sentada en el trono, tenía una mirada neutra y perdida, según el registro histórico ella no había dado una sola orden en su mandato, la alta comisión mágica y la general Mina eran quienes mandaban, prohibían y permitían en el reino. Junto al trono estaba la joven princesa Nova junto a su madre, también era rubia y de piel clara, aunque su mirada era tosca… no le tenía ningún miedo al quimérico visitante.

– Bienvenido, Marco. – Moon habló con elocuencia, estaba recibiendo a un joven que estimaba demasiado, y a quien pudo ser su nuero.

– Gracias por su hospitalidad. – El quimérico humanoide habló con calma subiendo las escaleras que daban al trono.

– ¿¡Qué crees que haces, monstruo!? – Nova de inmediato encaró a Marco, era casi admirable que una niña de no más de cuatro años enfrentara a un ser así de imponente. – ¡Nadie puede encarar a la reina de Mewni! ¡Y menos un esclavo insubordinado!

– De rodillas. – Marco ordenó y de inmediato las serpientes de su cuerpo enrollaron y doblegaron a la insolente niña. – La cuna en la que nacimos no significa nada para nosotros.

Después de unos momentos, Marco liberó a la princesa, quien ahora estaba temblando en su terror.

La quimera ahora podía continuar su camino a la altura del trono.

– … –Marco encaró a Moon mirando con nostalgia el trono que River alguna vez ocupó, es cierto que lo odiaba por mentirle con lo de la servilleta-capa de caballero, pero no era para perder su respeto por el hombre que dio todo para salvar la vida de Globgore. – ¿Qué cree que River habría pensado de esto?

– … – Moon bajó la cabeza, su amado esposo también fue ejecutado por proteger al rey de los monstruos durante el ataque al tembló de los monstruos… pero aun así River era un gran rey y una gran persona… que creía en las segundas oportunidades. – Que hay otra manera.

– … – Marco suspiró ante esa respuesta, era verdad, pero no aceptable. – Sabe a qué he venido.

– A terminar con el legado Butterfly… – Moon habló con tristeza mirando a su hija, no negaría que sintió un terrible deseo por atacar a Marco cuando envolvió en serpientes a Nova, pero realmente no podía hacer nada… nunca hizo nada bueno por los monstruos ¿Tenía derecho a intentar hacer lo correcto ahora?

– El legado Butterfly terminó con la reina Meteora. – Marco corrigió imponente y lleno de furia, era la mejor amiga de su hermana y junto a Star y Eclipsa, la única existencia con sangre mewmana que estaba dispuesto a perdonar. – Star, River, Eclipsa, Globgore, mis padres, usted y yo debimos haberlas visto crecer juntas…

– Basta, Marco. – Moon ordenó en una triste interrupción.

– Como las amigas que prometimos que serían. – Marco ignoró la orden de Moon y lanzó una ola de insectos hacia la corona de la reina, antes de regresar con los monstruos, Marco tenía algo que hacer y para eso necesitaba la corona que ahora estaba en su mano, y su tercer hechizo.

– "Lose Yourself in Oblivion". – Mientras Marco recitaba su tercer hechizo, la varita se inundó de una luz negra que lo envolvió a él, a la reina Moon y a la princesa Nova. – "Open Up".

* * *

El interior de una varita no es un lugar al que deban entrar seres que no son de magia, pero la idea de "deber" jamás ha detenido a Marco, y ahora él, junto a sus dos forzadas acompañantes se encontraban en el lugar que alguna vez Star llamó cariñosamente "El cuarto de abuelas".

Los tres visitantes se encontraban en el enorme cuarto rodeados por los tapices que han caracterizado a las reinas Butterfly que han blandido la barita.

– Je…– Marco miraba casi divertido el cuadro de la única reina a la que le hubiera encantado servir: Eclipsa. El tapiz era diferente al que estaba en el comedor del antiguo palacio de Mewni, ahora ella estaba sosteniendo a la pequeña Meteora… se veía feliz la pequeña. Lo que más impresionó a la quimera fue ver partes de su cuerpo detrás de Globgore, las serpientes marinas y excavadoras, dragones, gusanos ígneos, entre muchos otros monstruos. – Es lo que debe hacerse… Es hora de despedirnos.

Con pesar, un humo blanco comenzó a emanar del actual portador de la varita, inundando el pequeño pasadizo.

– Hola Moon. – Eclipsa saludó usando su sombrilla para apartar el humo. La sombría mujer intentaba sonar contenta, pero se notaba nostálgica al ver a la segunda hija de la actual reina. Ella fue el primer blanco de la espada de Mina, de un momento a otro todo se tornó en oscuridad sin siquiera ser capaz de ver a su hija. – Veo que… incluso con todo el peso de tus errores… intentaste crear un futuro.

– Eclipsa… – Moon quería hablarle, pero Globgore y la versión de Meteora que creció en la dimensión de Hekapoo se interpusieron, ambos le guardaban rencor por haber no sólo separado a su familia, también por el futuro que les arrebató.

– Vamos. – Marco ordenó siguiendo su caminata.

Eclipsa, la Meteora adolescente y Globgore (cargando a la pequeña Meteora) lo siguieron sin temor, sabían lo que se tenía que hacer.

– ¡Ah! – La pequeña Meteora lanzó un biberón hacia Marco, de alguna manera el proyectil superó la barrera de aislamiento que todos tenían ahí.

– Viejos hábitos nunca mueren. – Marco aceptó con una alegre nostalgia, quizá se hubiera divertido mucho con Meteora y Mariposa en sus locuras.

Conforme los monstruos del cuerpo de Marco se acercaban a los tapices, las reinas de Mewni que en ellos se ha conmemorado salían al pasillo, iniciando una curiosa despedida.

– ¡Ah! ¿¡Globgore el devastador!? – La alegre Festivia gritó asustada de ver al monstruo rojo junto a su madre Eclipsa.

Festivia… no es una reina mewmana a la que Marco desprecie, según los manuscritos históricos, ella es alguien que, en su piedad y desprecio por la violencia, jamás blandió su varita contra los monstruos… pese a la gran guerra que se desenvolvió contra los remanentes de Globgore, no fue la mejor decisión estratégica, pero la hizo ganarse el respeto de Marco, quien sólo sonrió al verla. Festivia fue capaz de dar alegría a todo un reino en medio de una terrible guerra… ¿Cómo podía mirarla con furia si su único crimen fue intentar dar felicidad?

– ¿M-Madre? – La alegre exreina se preguntó asustada al ver a la temida soberana de la oscuridad.

– … – Ni siquiera Globgore sabía qué decir a esa pregunta. Pero sin duda es triste que el maldito de Shastakan le hiciera creer que es la hija de la más terrible traidora de todo el reino… debió haberlo hecho sufrir más antes de devorarlo.

– No, querida. – Eclipsa dijo con una compasión tan cálida que dibujó una sonrisa en la joven de cabello negro. – Tu madre es otra persona.

– ¿Qué? – Festivia se notó confusa, pese a su reputación como la más alegre y animada reina en la historia de Mewni, no era una niña inmadura que se pondría a llorar por eso, en su lugar la joven dio un profundo respiro y encaró a la reina de la oscuridad. – Entonces… ¿Quién es mi madre?

– … – Esa es una respuesta que Eclipsa no tenía.

– Una hija del pueblo de reposteros. – Moon fue quien respondió, no había forma de olvidar la felicidad de Star cuando se reencontró con ella tras ese heroico rescate en el volcán de jugo de tomate.

– … – Festivia sólo recibió el dato con una amarga sonrisa y bajó la cabeza al caer de rodillas, pero lo que ella sintió fue un verdadero alivio… alivio por el legado que siempre le dijeron que cargó y el cual nunca sintió ser capaz de portar.

– Oh querida… – Eclipsa se arrodilló en el piso junto a Festivia, aunque no fuera su hija de sangre, no quería verla así. – Para haber regido Mewni… creo que también… – Eclipsa se detuvo al recibir la respuesta de Festivia: un fuerte abrazo.

– Yo… crecí temiendo por un engaño… – Festivia celebró con un desfile de lágrimas de felicidad descendiendo por sus pálidas mejillas. – Siempre me dijeron que debía luchar… y matar… gente que, según mis mentores, me mataría si les daba la oportunidad… Ahora sí que me alegra jamás haberlo hecho.

– Oh… – Eclipsa se sorprendió por el monólogo de Festivia, pero eso no quitó el pesar sobre ella. Escapar con Globgore hizo que una muchacha tan dulce y alegre creciera con todo ese peso en sus hombros. – Lo lamento querida…

– N-No hace falta. – Festivia habló con alegría, sujetando las manos de Eclipsa con gentileza y cariño. – Ambas fuimos reinas… y ambas amamos a alguien. – Festivia hizo una pausa para mirar a Globgore, seguía siendo tan imponente y tenebroso como las historias y retratos lo describían. – No es mi tipo… pero creo que también habría huido con mi amado si las circunstancias lo hubieran requerido.

Pese al sincero cariño en cada palabra de Festivia, fue Eclipsa quien puso ese peso en ella, y ese pesar no desaparecería tan fácilmente.

– Como reina… fui una mujer que vivió y amó… di lo mejor de mí para romper el ciclo de odio hacia los monstruos que mi madre inició… pero no fue suficiente. – Las palabras de Eclipsa iban acompañadas por sus lágrimas.

– ¿Que la abuela Solaria creó? – Festivia preguntó asombrada mientras miraba hacia atrás, donde estaba el tapiz de quién siempre creyó que era su abuela. – Pero… ¿Los monstruos no eran los enemigos de Mewni?

– Todo es cuestión de perspectiva. – Globgore tomó la palabra, tomando a su tamaño "humano". – Fui rey de los monstruos y dirigí a mi ejército contra los mewmanos que nos invadían, pero para ustedes fui la mayor calamidad de la historia.

– ¡Oh sí! ¡Mi papá es la ley! – Meteora se vanaglorió golpeando la espalda de su padre, quien estaba en su forma de dos metros de alto.

– ¡Hey! – Globgore hizo un rápido giro y se ubicó detrás de su hija, sólo para levantarla de la cintura y hacerla sentarse en sus hombros.

– Oh… – Festivia sólo bajó la cabeza, ver a Globgore el devastador jugando así de alegre con su hija… ¿En serio es el terrible escaramuzador de los libros de historia?

– Quizá eso nos convierte en hermanas… ¿Políticas? – Meteora preguntó en burla, haciendo que Festivia dejara salir su contagiosa risa, la cual inició un alegre momento de caminata entre los cuatro.

Desde atrás del alegre, familiar e improvisado cuarteto, la gran quimera veía con gusto esa reunión, aunque también le apenaba ver a Meteora, jamás volvió a ver a Mariposa, nunca tuvieron el futuro juntas que alguna vez les prometió.

– La más pura hija de Mewni vivió temiendo a una madre que sólo pecó al amar, y sintiéndose incompetente a un legado de asesinatos que ni siquiera era suyo, espero estés contenta, genocida. – Marco habló en susurros, sin la más mínima muestra de compasión hacia Solaria, la reina de Mewni que caminaba a su lado.

– Silencio, monstruo. – Solaria habló imponente, aunque sabía que no podía herir a Marco en ese mundo. – No te atrevas a desafiar lo que inicié.

– ¿Por qué su hija ni siquiera se ha molestado en buscarla? – Marco preguntó con arrogancia haciendo que Solaria, por reflejo, desenfundara su espada e intentara cortarlo, acto inútil, pues una barrera mágica protegía a Marco.

– Durante mi guerra, los monstruos pisotearon mis huesos hasta romperlos ¿Crees que ganarás algo pisoteando mis sentimientos? – Solaria desafió en su dolor interno.

– ¿Tu hija supo que tenías sentimientos? – Marco volvió a preguntar en un soberbio y sádico tono. – ¿O sólo se limitó a temerte por que de seguro matarías a su hija y esposo?

– ¡Cállate! – Solaria esta vez lo gritó al ser abrumada por su dolor, y desató su frustración en un fuerte golpe que tampoco tuvo efecto, pero hizo que todos voltearan a verla. – ¡Todo lo que hice fue para que Eclipsa y todos en Mewni pudieran vivir sin peligro!

– Y supongo que eso no le causó ningún dolor a la joven que fue condenada sólo por amar. – La afilada y cruel lengua de Marco penetraba con precisión en el corazón de Solaria. – O a la niña que sólo quería hacer felices a todos.

– ¡Ah! – Solaria gritó con fuerza en lo que su espada se convertía en la varita. – ¡Total Anihilation Spell!

Nuevamente su rabia y frustración no tuvieron efecto en la gran quimera, haciendo a la exreina retorcerse en su frustración.

– ¿Por qué haces esto, monstruo? – Solaria preguntó entre lágrimas cayendo de rodillas al piso.

Todas las exreinas miraron impresionadas Solaria, la más poderosa y fiera guerrera y soberana que el reino ha tenido, no sólo de rodillas, sino que llorando. – ¿¡Quieres revolcarte en tu triunfo al borrarnos de la historia!?

– No te queda mucho tiempo, asesina. – La respuesta de Marco fue aterradora, las serpientes y dragones se retorcieron frenéticamente al reaccionar a sus emociones. – Has visto la historia y las consecuencias de lo que iniciaste, elije cómo quieres acabar las cosas con tu hija, tu nuero y tu nieta. – Las insensibles palabras de la quimera terminaron esa conversación, él tenía algo más importante que hacer.

– … Eclipsa… – Solaria dijo con dificultad al ver a su hija caminando hacia ella. La temida guerrera no pudo sino sonreír a la calidez que su sucesora le transmitía con su sonrisa. – Veo que…

– Sigues siendo mejor con la espada que con la lengua ¿Eh, mamá? – La sombría Eclipsa habló con su habitual gentileza, para luego darle un abrazo. – Ha pasado mucho tiempo…

– Eso veo… hay que ponernos al corriente. – Solaria respondió con los rayos en sus mejillas destellando lo avergonzada que estaba, preferiría estar peleando sola contra Globgore y todo su ejército que hablar de sus sentimientos… pero ahora no podía aplazarlo… jamás tendría otra oportunidad. – No quiero arrepentirme de lo que nunca pude decirte… No soportaría que el esposo de mi hija, y también mi nieta me odiaran…

– ¿Abuela? – Meteora preguntó apareciendo detrás de Eclipsa, realmente no sabía mucho de ella (por no decir nada), pues todos sus recuerdos eran de los quince años que compartió con Mariposa.

Marco por su parte sólo siguió su camino, había varios tapices que lo separaban de la reina de Mewni que más quería ver.

La caminata siguió su paso, era conmovedor ver a madres e hijas reunirse, pues muchas de ellas pasaron por circunstancias nefastas que les impidieron concretar sus asuntos, o que las forzaron a abandonar a sus familias.

– Mamá… – La joven Nova se mostró asustada al ver el tapiz de su madre.

– Así que así me recordará el mundo… – Moon admitió con tristeza. En el tapiz estaba sola con sus cadenas, no estaba su montura ni el demonio inmortal Tofee. Al ver más detenidamente se notaba sobre ella y a lo lejos, a la alta comisión mágica entre soldados solarianos liderados por Mina.

– No habrá historia que las recuerde. – Marco sentenció reuniéndose con ambas, iba acompañado por Globgore, Eclipsa y la versión crecida de Meteora, su tono se notaba amargo y el dolor se percibía en sus palabras. – El reino de Mewni y el legado Butterfly serán borrados de esta dimensión.

– ¿Y no es más fácil sólo asesinarnos? – Nova preguntó en su obstinada arrogancia, pero Marco simplemente la ignoró, de cualquier forma, no podía hacerle nada… y ahora surgía ante él un asunto mucho más importante que atender, y para ello debía retomar su forma humana, aunque fuera sólo un engaño.

Realmente le traía nostalgia… y pensar que, en algún momento, verla se tornó tan natural para él, como respirar. Su cabello dorado y los corazones en sus mejillas decorando su pálida piel hacían una imagen que él sólo había imaginado durante los últimos años… que sólo había extrañado.

Star se notaba algo desorientada… quizá fuera un efecto de la situación en la que estaba.

– Star…

– ¡Star! – Moon se adelantó a Marco y corrió para abrazar a su hija.

– ¿Mamá? – La alegre rubia no pudo sino corresponder el abrazo, aún en su desorientación, reconoció sin problemas esa voz. – ¡Mamá!

No era la primera tierna reunión familiar que se daba en ese día, mas eso no quitaba el sentir en Marco… y tampoco el pesar. Era triste que River no pudiera acompañarlas… la varita no almacena la esencia de todos, a fin de cuentas.

No podía esperar más, Marco caminó hacia las reencontradas madre e hija.

– ¿Marco? – Star preguntó abriendo sus ojos, las lágrimas le hacían difícil distinguir a esa persona, pero reconocería ese polerón rojo donde fuera.

– Hola, Star… – Fueron las únicas palabras que Marco pudo decir. Para haber concebido una estrategia que causó la caída del reino mágico más poderoso, ciertamente era malo para planear una conversación.

Fue amargo, pero no inesperado que la expresión de nostalgia y cariño de Star se convirtiera en una de horror. Star, y todas las mentes cuya esencia ha quedado atrapada en la corona eran conscientes de que habían muerto… pero también tenían cierta certeza de lo que le ha sucedido al reino al que le habían dedicado su vida.

– ¿¡Qué has hecho Marco!? – Star gritó con furia empujando a su novio… o quizá exnovio, pero sólo logrando empujarse hacia atrás a sí misma. Es la primera vez que su esencia se materializa en la varita y toda la información estaba llegando a su cabeza. – ¿Es… es verdad todo?

– Si. – Marco respondió tajante.

– ¡No! – Star gritó sabiendo que sólo había una forma de ver la realidad. – ¡No es cierto! ¡All-seeing eye! – El hereje hechizo de Eclipsa es lo único que sólo muestra la verdad… por muy horrible que sea. – No…

– Si vas a hacer eso… no vale la pena ocultarme… que desperdicio. – Marco deshizo el hechizo de cambio de forma, y se mostró como es en realidad.

Si bien las anteriores reinas ya habían visto la forma real del chico, en ese momento ya había aglomerado los monstruos para tomar la forma humanoide, pero ver a tantos monstruos desorganizados, y escuchar tantos tipos de rugidos y gritos diferentes… era aterrador.

– ¿Por qué…? – Star preguntó bajando la cabeza. Moon puso su mano en el hombro de su hija para apoyarla.

– Por que fallaste. – Otra respuesta tosca e insensible por parte de Marco, quien acababa de retomar su forma humanoide, era mucho más alto de lo que Globgore se había mostrado alguna vez. – Sin ti intentando hacer lo correcto… el odio de los monstruos simplemente se desbordó.

– ¿Qué? – Star preguntó estupefacta.

– Cuando Mina las ejecutó, se llevó a Moon y a Tom de regreso a Mewni, pero tu intento de destrucción no dejó a la dimensión mágica intacta… Yo me aferré a la varita, incluso cuando caí en uno de los pozos de magia corrompida… ¿Te has puesto a pensar en qué fue lo que la corrompió en primer lugar? Todo el odio y el miedo de los monstruos en Mewni, había perdido el pudín, pero todo ese odio me hizo mantener mi mente por días, semanas incluso, hasta que Mina dejó de enviar guardias a por la varita de Mewni… – Marco se había arrodillado y extendió su mano frente a Star. – Poco después, cuando cientos de monstruos fueron ejecutados al dejarlos caer a las rocas del acantilado, un portal negro se abrió y me arrastró a ese cementerio… "Behold the Bloody Revenge" … Mi primer hechizo propio me hizo envolverme en la carne de todos los ejecutados, y me dio el poder de devorar y unir a más y más monstruos… sólo lo usé en los ejecutados… quería que al menos vieran la caída del reino que les arrebató la vida.

Star suspiró de asombro y horror en un chillido cuando vio en la mano de Marco una formación de piel anfibia.

– Katrina… – La pálida rubia dijo sin poder creer lo que veía con sus ojos inundados de lágrimas de dolor. – No…

– Todos fueron ejecutados cuando fallaste… – Marco habló con tosquedad, pero cada palabra lo hacía sufrir también. – Ludo logró salvar a Zudo y Kudo, pero todos los demás corrieron el mismo destino. – Marco se detuvo para enfocar una de sus rodillas, cuando las serpientes acorazadas se apartaron, se rebeló una gran bola de cabello blanco.

Eclipsa y Globgore desviaron sus miradas, el anterior rey de los monstruos fue el primero en caer y en ser asimilado por Marco, siendo su carne muerta el único órgano vital de Marco el corazón de demonio.

Eclipsa tocó con dolor el suave cabello de su amado, pero no se atrevió a ver su carne.

– Cuando desperté con este cuerpo lo primero que pensé fue en destruir la dimensión mágica, tenía todo tipo de monstruos en mi cuerpo… pero eso sería ser demasiado compasivo con quienes te hicieron eso…

– ¡No Marco! – Star habló sabiendo a donde iba eso, ahora entendía cuál era el plan de Marco para su victoria, y aunque la historia ha sabido recordarles lo que sucede con los mewmanos, Star estaba segura de que había otra forma… – ¡No puedes actuar como ella! ¡No eres como ellos!

– Y con quienes nos hicieron esto. – Marco habló ignorando a Star. – Sus almas están conmigo… también su dolor. – El enorme cuerpo quimérico liberó esporas luminiscentes. – Y he venido a despedirlos, su odio y miedo por fin desaparecerá, todos sabrán que sus hijos y nietos no pasarán por lo mismo que ellos.

– ¡No puedes hacer eso! – Star insistió intentando acercarse a Marco, pero él se lo impidió con una serpiente. – ¡Todos tienen derecho a vivir!

– Nuestras vidas no han sido más que fracaso tras fracaso. – Marco habló con toda la calma del mundo.

– … – Star desvió la mirada, mas su voluntad no se había reducido.

– Toda una vida, enamorado de Jackie… sólo para salir con ella y al poco tiempo romper por que ese amor no era más que una sombra… – El gigante y quimérico ser sonaba casi divertido, incluso el caparazón que formaba una suerte de rostro para él se agrietó en un tosco intento de sonrisa. – Es casi como una fracasada comedia romántica… Pero ya me cansé de fracasar. – La enorme monstruosidad se puso de pie y miró a Star. – Cuando estaba envuelto en los oscuros sentimientos de los monstruos, también me llené de su esperanza, la esperanza que tú les diste y decidí no dejarla morir… les daría un futuro a los monstruos, les devolvería su mundo.

– ¡Eso no justifica lo que vas a hacer! – Star no se rendía… seguía ensimismada de la rectitud de sus decisiones, y ciertamente Marco no podía culparla, incluso en el enorme fracaso que fue su muerte, Marco jamás pensó que su lucha fuera equivocada al hacer de Mewni un hogar para monstruos y mewmanos. – ¡Los mewmanos no eligieron venir a este mundo! ¡Hay cientos de civiles en el reino!

– Miles, de hecho… mujeres, niños, granjeros, constructores, ancianos… pero entre ellos no hay un solo inocente. – Los cientos de ojos de los monstruos comenzaron a emitir un resplandor carmesí.

Habían llegado a un punto de inflexión, ambos creían tener la razón y con tanto en juego, ninguno se echaría para atrás.

– Si en algún momento realmente apoyaste aquello por lo que luché ¡No lo hagas! – Como último y desesperado intento de hacer a Marco entrar en razón, Star gritó desgarrando su garganta y el corazón de Marco.

– Con la desaparición del reino de Mewni, el odio de los monstruos desaparecerá, pero no el mío… cada mewmano sufrirá en carne mi furia. – Marco sentenció siguiendo su camino hacia una luz que esperaba al final de los pasillos.

– ¿¡Y si yo estuviera entre los Mewmanos que vas a condenar!? – Star habló con más lágrimas en sus ojos, al igual que Kelly, creyó que seguía siendo el mismo Marco… un terrible error.

– ¿¡Si no hubieras muerto en un rotundo fracaso que les costó la vida a miles de monstruos inocentes!? ¿¡Que le costó la vida a Katrina y a casi todos sus hermanos!? – Marco gritó retomando su forma humana, miraría al mismo nivel a todas las soberanas del reino responsable del odio que lo ha guiado hasta donde está.

Star ya no lo pudo soportar más y cayó de rodillas, el grito de Marco la hizo aceptar la realidad que ella se había negado a afrontar: había fallado.

– Legendario será este día, el día en que de la historia borré tu nombre, tu apellido, tu linaje, tu país y tu legado… es la única misericordia que puedo darles. – Del quimérico cuerpo de Marco comenzaron a emanar miles de pequeñas luces hacia lo alto, lo mismo con cada una de las reinas y con los tapices.

– ¡No! ¡No, Marco! – Star gritó desesperada, no le importaba desaparecer, pero no podía permitir que Marco hiciera lo que iba a hacer. – ¡Tú no eres así!

– Creo que… ya no soy el Marco que conociste… – La quimérica criatura admitió con culpa, mas no le era doloroso, el pasar de los años lo habrá hecho madurar, y darse cuenta de lo importante que es hacer su voluntad. – Pero tú sigues siendo la misma… – Marco se detuvo al recordar las horribles imágenes de los cadáveres agrupándose para formar su nuevo cuerpo. – Es mejor que así acabe. Me despido de ti, Star Butterfly.

– ¡Dentro de esos monstruos sigues siendo el mismo! ¡No lo hagas, Marco! ¡Por favor! – Las aterradas súplicas de Star se detuvieron cuando su esencia finalmente desapareció en miles de puntos brillantes que se perdieron en lo alto, al igual que todos ahí.

Naturalmente el gigantesco cuerpo de Marco fue el último en desaparecer, y una simple serpiente venenosa pudo fue un tapiz que no desapareció en la luz… uno que recién se estaba formando.

* * *

En el palacio real de Mewni, el de por sí enorme cuerpo de Marco había crecido descomunalmente, y ahora todo el edificio colapsaba sobre él, más la enorme quimera a penas lo sentía, su atención estaba en otro lado, quería ver cada detalle del evento que sucedía con los monstruos a su alrededor.

Las miles de esporas resplandecientes que emanaban de su cuerpo se dirigieron a los monstruos que aguardaban alrededor del palacio, era el momento de que las deudas se pagaran y que las despedidas se hicieran.

– Mamá… Papá… – La pequeña Zudo habló con tristeza al ver a sus progenitores, pero también a todos sus difuntos hermanos.

– Zudo… – La tosca madre de la familia Aviarius no puso sino arrodillarse para abrazar a su hija, pero ella dio un paso atrás en sorpresa. Los fantasmas también se acercaron a la pequeña, esta vez logrando que la pequeña correspondiera a su cariño.

– Kudo… – Incluso la ex cabeza de la familia, Brudo no se quedó impune al ver a su hijo en ese estado, muriendo. – Hijo…

Todos los que se imbuyeron en el hechizo de aniquilación total de Marco y Ludo obtuvieron un enorme poder, pero ahora estaban pagando el precio, pagando su victoria con sus vidas.

– Pronto me reuniré con todos. – Kudo habló con tranquilidad acercándose a su hermana menor envuelta en lágrimas. – Pero quizá todos no seamos suficientes para cuidar al manojo de problemas que tengo como hermana.

Zudo intentó sonreír a esa broma, pero saber que Kudo, quien la salvó de su ejecución y la cuidó en el Eclipsa por todos esos años en los que se preparaban para esto, ya no estaría más con ella.

– Estamos contigo, enana.

– ¿Creíste que te desharías de nosotros tan fácilmente?

– No me iré sin que me devuelvas mis juguetes.

Podrían parecer insultos y burlas, pero su familia siempre fue algo tosca para hablar, aunque al menos sus hermanos siempre tuvieron cariño de sobra para tratarse entre ellos, pese a los padres que tuvieron, padres que ahora hacían todo lo posible para aferrarse a ella y a su familia, saber que tantos de sus hijos habían muerto fue un golpe devastador que los hizo abrir los ojos y ver lo que habían hecho.

– ¿Y Ludo? – Dennis fue quien hizo la pregunta que temían, pero que debía hacerse.

– Hola… – El moribundo y decrépito Ludo saludó, llegando a duras penas, para alguien en su condición incluso caminar los veinte metros a los que estaba estacionado el Eclipsa, sería una odisea, por eso su araña lo llevaba envuelto en seda. – Tanto tiempo, Dennis.

Era una imagen horrorosa, Ludo había perdido todo su plumaje, y ahora rebelaba una enorme cantidad de marcas de magia oscura en todo su cuerpo, él no tenía un cuerpo gigantesco y quimérico que pudiera recomponer las partes amputadas, pero su estado actual no es algo que lamente.

– ¡Ludo! – Sin poder contenerse, Dennis saltó hacia su bajito hermano, aunque le era incómodo ver su propio cráneo como el casco de Ludo.

– ¡Cuidado idiota! – Zudo gritó saltando frente a la carga de Dennis, y frenándola en seco. Una sensación nostálgica invadió al resto de la familia Aviarius, realmente parecía ser la misma ave gritona que todos vieron nacer y crecer. – Ludo no está en condiciones de un tacleo.

Nunca es alegre recibir ese tipo de noticias, aunque casi todos murieron, Zudo es quien más debió sufrir por eso… pero ahora era un momento de goce, sabía que podrían descansar en paz.

– Zudo… – Ludo abrió camino entre la seda para sacar su ala y extenderla.

– Hermano… – La pequeña no pudo sino sujetar el ala de su hermano mayor. Aunque le dijo a Dennis que se detuviera para no arriesgar el delicado estado de Ludo, ahora ella lo sujetaba con fuerza, sentía que la poca vida que aún residía en él, lo abandonaba. – Por favor… No.

– Iniciamos esto por un nuevo comienzo para todos… nuestra generación odió a los mewmanos, pero la tuya y de los demás sólo los olvidarán…

– ¡Esto no es política Ludo! – Fue Brudo quien tomó la palabra a la fuerza. Pese al imponente grito, Ludo ni se inmutó, ya se había acostumbrado a los furiosos gritos de su padre… pero no a verlo llorar. – Por querer herederos fuertes y dignos, nunca vi los maravillosos hijos y familia que tuve. – Brudo se arrodilló frente a su hijo y extendió sus brazos, pero la araña retrocedió, apartando a Ludo de su padre. – Sé que sólo fui un gritón violento…

– ¿Y para qué querías que fuéramos dignos? – Ludo preguntó en un semblante de furia. – ¿¡Para lamer los pies de los reyes de Mewni!?

– Ludo… – Dennis iba a intervenir, pero el águila se le puso en frente.

– ¡No Brudo! No fuiste un buen padre… ¡Ni siquiera fuiste un padre! ¡Quizá si no nos hubieran abandonado, habría alguien más aquí para cuidar de Zudo! – Ludo gritó en un furioso desenfreno que lo hizo ignorar por completo que su boca comenzaba a derramar sangre. – ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Zudo no necesita que la cuiden! ¡Es mucho más fuerte, lista y tenaz que cualquiera de nosotros! ¡Kudo y yo fuimos quienes le dieron el cariño y la fuerza que tú jamás nos diste y no quiero que te atrevas a decirme cómo ser parte de una familia! ¡Tú jamás lo fuiste!

– … – Brudo simplemente no tenía palabras para su hijo, todo lo que dijo fue verdad, y ver la insensible mirada en los ojos de Zudo eran la prueba de ello.

– Querido… – La dama Aviarius intentó acercarse a su esposo, pero este sólo dio un paso atrás y comenzó a desvanecerse en las resplandecientes esporas, ella lo siguió.

– Cosechas lo que siembras. – Zudo habló dándole la espalda a sus desvanecidos padres, pero sus hermanos seguían a su lado. – Kudo…

– Coseché lo que sembré… – El recién difunto Kudo habló como fantasma, pero en ese momento no le impidió acariciar la cabeza de su hermana. – Pero mi cosecha fue rápida… aún tienes mucho que hacer.

– Y lo haré, hermano. – Zudo sacudió su cabeza para apartar la mano de Kudo, nunca le gustó que acariciaran su cabeza. – Pero también los extrañaré…

– Y nosotros a ti… – Ludo habló uniéndose a la tierna y melancólica conversación. La araña lo dejó en los brazos de Dennis, quien sí pudo cargarlo, su tiempo se acababa, pues también en cuerpo, Ludo comenzó a liberar las luces, al igual que sus hermanos.

– Cuiden de él… – La pequeña Zudo se despidió dándoles la espalda y comenzando una triste carrera. – Lo que seré se los debo a ustedes… los amo.

– ¡Zudo! – Dennis gritó dispuesto a correr tras ella, pero Ludo lo detuvo, había recuperado su plumaje y vitalidad. – Hermano… entonces haz…

– De débil, Zudo no tiene ni una pluma. – Ludo habló con un orgullo amargo. – Pero tiene un gran corazón, llora en nuestra despedida, pero mañana estará reconstruyendo.

Sabiendo que el tiempo se había acabado, y que Ludo no mentía, los hermanos Aviarius se desvanecieron en paz con ellos mismos, entre ellos, y con esperanza para Zudo, quien lloraba junto a un edificio destruido alejado del palacio.

– ¿Eh? – La pequeña se sorprendió de ver una serpiente que formaba parte de Marco y le ofrecía la varita del reino.

* * *

– Hijo mío. – Yvgeny Bulgolyubov habló entre lágrimas al ver a su amado único hijo que logró escapar de la persecución de Mina y la guardia solariana. Sin duda verlo fue un momento conmovedor para el difunto padre, pero las marcas del hechizo de aniquilación en él dieron lugar a la tristeza… ¿Podía culparlo por querer venganza? Mina le quitó a su familia, quizá él lo hubiera intentado detener antes de saltar, pero ahora el daño ya estaba hecho. – Fuiste muy valiente…

– Gracias papá. – El moribundo Boris habló con melancolía al ver su mano comenzando a desvanecerse. – Significa mucho…

– No será en las mejores circunstancias. – El coloquialmente llamado Buff Frog comentó al tiempo en que sus hermanos se mostraron alrededor de Boris. – Pero nos alegra tenerte con nosotros.

Buff Frog siempre amó a sus hijos de forma incondicional, y sin poder hacer nada más, la familia le dio la bienvenida al último integrante que les faltaba entre ellos, para poder irse entre las cálidas luces doradas.

* * *

Aunque no todos los monstruos que se unieron a Marco habían perdido a seres importantes, todos estaban llenos de un odio y deseo de venganza abrumadores, y por eso saltaron al hechizo aniquilador, pero incluso los que no usaron ese poder, ahora eran rodeados por las almas abandonando al artífice de la caída de Mewni.

Era la promesa que les había hecho, despedirse de los caídos y dejarlos ver el inicio de un nuevo futuro. Una despedida sin sabor amargo, sólo añoro y esperanza dejaban los que se iban, y los que se quedaban sabían que todo estaría bien, que tenían el futuro en sus manos y espaldas, que podían construir algo nuevo, algo mejor, algo para ellos y sólo para ellos.

– Lo hiciste bien, Díaz. – Marco dijo satisfecho cerrando sus ojos, sus cientos de pares de ojos, ignorando todos sus sentidos. Aunque las almas lo hubieran abandonado, sus cuerpos seguían respondiendo al corazón del joven Díaz, seguía siendo la quimérica destrucción de Mewni. – Te ganaste esto…

Todas las serpientes, todos los dragones, todos los gusanos cayeron al suelo e hicieron lo único que a Marco le faltaba por hacer: dormir. Su nuevo cuerpo no lo necesitaba, pero su mente se había agotado de tantos años escuchando el odio y la furia que lo rodeaban.

– ¡Aún no! – Marco gritó con furia levantándose del palacio cuando todas las almas se perdieron en el resplandor.

Muchos de sus guerreros habían muerto por el maleficio de aniquilación, pero aún tenía un ejército compuesto por los cientos de prisioneros que escaparon y que ahora estaban arrodillados ante él… y ante Zudo, quien montaba el águila y volaba al nivel de la cabeza de Marco.

– ¡Eclipsa y Star Butterfly! – Marco gritó elevando su mano y haciendo que los dragones que la componían lanzaran fuego a los cielos, fuego que tomó las siluetas de ambas difuntas reinas. Ambas eran conocidas por los monstruos, incluso por los prisioneros. – Las dos únicas reinas que lucharon por darnos la justicia que merecíamos ¡Fueron ejecutadas por los Mewmanos!

Cuando los dragones hicieron que se viera la silueta de los guardias solarianos dirigidos por Mina, los gritos de furia y rugidos embrutecidos se hicieron lugar alrededor de Marco, era difícil percibirlo, pero también los gritos de pánico de los prisioneros mewmanos se escuchaban entre el torrente sónico.

– Sobre las espaldas y cadáveres de nuestros hermanos construyeron su reino ¡Y lo llamaron el progreso de las dimensiones! – Otro brutal grito por parte de Marco y el fuego mostró que los guardias se movieron para dar espacio al palacio que él destruyó. – ¡Nunca veremos a otro aliado, a otro hermano o a otro amigo morir por los mewmanos! – Los dragones del cuerpo de Marco mostraron al Eclipsa destruyendo a los guardias solarianos y al palacio de Mewni. – ¡Cada mewmano probará el dolor que infringió a nuestra gente!

– Eso es lo que estaba esperando. – Un exprisionero reptil dijo con malicia enseñando sus garras, listo para cercenar la cabeza del antiguo mensajero del templo de los monstruos. – No te preocupes, morirás lenta y dolorosamente.

Los gritos de dolor y agonía se esparcieron por la destruida ciudad, los monstruos habían tenido su despedida, pero no su venganza y ahora la reclamarían tal y como Marco lo deseaba, con un lento tormento que haría ver a Globgore como un ángel bondadoso. Mujeres, niños, ancianos y enfermos fueron torturados por igual, para Marco y sus seguidores, no había inocentes entre los mewmanos, ni siquiera los aliados del reino eran inocentes, y los prisioneros woolandianos y los demonios sometidos fueron envueltos en el lento derramamiento de sangre.

Marco caminaba complacido en la sangrienta celebración de victoria, aunque el tiempo lo hizo dejar de amar a Star, ella jamás dejó de ser su más preciada amiga, y el dolor de su partida nunca desapareció… hasta ahora.

Una prisionera en particular llamó la atención de Marco: Higgs, durante un tiempo esa chica le cayó bien, pero nunca dejó de ser ciega por el código de caballeros, y aunque hubiera abandonado Mewni para vivir en esa dimensión de distorsión temporal, para Marco seguía siendo tan culpable como todos, y por eso disfrutaba cómo uno de los ratones que Ludo unió a su ejército (y que no se imbuyó en la marca de aniquilación) le desprendía la piel a latigazos. Era un paisaje muy agradable de ver, pero también de sentir, pues el dolor de la partida de Star estaba desapareciendo, pero algo lo detuvo, un monstruo buey con armadura de obsidiana se dirigía con un hacha a acabar con algunos de los capturados.

– Ellos son míos. – Marco sentenció usando a un dragón cubrir a Hekapoo, a Rhombulus, a Kelly y a Mina. El monstruo obedeció.

Fue un gusto ver a tres de los responsables de la muerte de Star sujetados por cadenas en lo alto, frente a la gran quimera.

El rostro de Hekapoo había sido desfigurado por el despiadado fuego que recibió en la batalla contra Marco, pero algunos de los monstruos hicieron de las suyas con ella mientras la gran quimera estaba en el palacio, por sus piernas escurría un liquido espeso, le habían arrancado gran parte de su cabello a la fuerza y los cortes de su pie habían sido hechos por garras y espadas.

– Je… – Marco dejó salir una sádica carcajada cuando se ubicó frente a la mutilada Hekapoo, quien respiraba con dificultad y las lágrimas de agonía descendían por su rostro. – Tienes lo que mereces por ayudar a asesinar a Star.

– ¡Yo te salvé! – Hekapoo gritó con gotas de sangre saliendo junto a su voz. – ¡Los ayudé a escapar antes de morir!

– Todos murieron al final. – Marco respondió con pesar, sabía que Hekapoo tenía razón, sin ella, él no habría llegado a la dimensión mágica. – Tus actos no tuvieron valor alguno.

– ¡Mientes Díaz! – Hekapoo volvió a gritar. – ¡Yo fui quien les dio la oportunidad de enfrentar a Mina! ¡Ah!

Una serpiente de veneno ardiente mordió las heridas de fuego en el rostro de Hekapoo, haciéndola gritar.

– Si tu alta comisión no hubiera ayudado a Mina… No, si ustedes nos hubieran dicho de Mina, la reina Eclipsa la habría detenido antes de que formara a su ejército. – Marco sentenció con brutalidad al tiempo en que más serpientes venenosas envolvían a Hekapoo y le daban una buena dosis de venenos dolorosos. – Je… Así que si tienes colores… te quedaba mejor el blanco.

Varias partes del cuerpo de esa criatura mágica de nombre Hekapoo se habían inflamado tomando un horroroso aspecto de bultos palpitantes y sangrantes, otras habían sido desprendidas de la carne, dejando sólo músculos dañados y huesos trizados al aire, en otras la carne murió y ahora no eran más que bultos necróticos. Su rostro era irreconocible entre moretones, cortes y tumores, salvo por una boca sin mandíbula inferior ni dientes, sólo tumores grises y sangrantes. Un líquido espeso de color negro caía entre los bultos, no era posible determinar si salía de su nariz u ojos, pero de igual forma era un grato espectáculo de ver para la gran quimera, en especial por que seguía con vida.

– Ha… ha… – Hekapoo respiraba con dificultad, sus pulmones seguían funcionando pese a las laceraciones de su cuerpo y sin mandíbulas ni siquiera podía clamar por su muerte.

Los monstruos se estaban reuniendo alrededor de Marco, muchos le guardaban especial rencor a la alta comisión mágica y estar cerca de él los saciaría.

– ¿No que los Woolandianos estaban familiarizados con las peleas? – Marco preguntó al ver el horror en los ojos de Kelly, en un momento él sintió que quería estar con ella de forma romántica, pero sabía que sólo era para no estar sólo, Kelly no se merecía a un novio así.

– ¡Esto no es una pelea! – Kelly gritó aterrada. – ¡Esto es derramar sangre sin sentido!

– Lo es. – La quimérica criatura respondió con calma. – Excepto por la parte de sin sentido, con este derramamiento de sangre estamos desatando el odio de un pueblo cuyo mundo fue invadido, que sus ancestros fueron perseguidos, asesinados y esclavizados, cuyas tierras fueron reclamadas para reyes extranjeros, reyes ante los que sus hermanos se arrodillaron, reyes que los dividieron. – Marco se detuvo al ver a los prisioneros de la familia Pigeon, estaban siendo arrastrados hacia un monstruo con dientes de hierro. – Reyes que los enfrentaron… y reyes a los que defendiste.

Sólo por que ella tuvo la mala suerte de estar en Mewni al momento de la invasión, Marco decidió darle una muerte rápida en el estómago de una serpiente ácida, pero la woolandiana no se salvó del dolor, lo merecía por defenderlos… si hubiera blandido la espada por los monstruos de Marco, o ni siquiera eso, si hubiera atacado a los guardias solarianos, ella podría haber regresado a su dimensión… lástima.

– Dos menos. – Marco habló con una dicha que los dos restantes pudieron sentir. – Pasé años queriendo verlos así.

Las palabras de la gran quimera hicieron que Mina sólo lo mirara con furia, pero llenaron de terror a Rhombulus, su mente ya estaba debilitada por los latigazos que marcaron su espalda mientras Marco estaba en el palacio, y la actual imagen de Hekapoo hizo que el daño llegara más profundo en él.

– ¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta de pizza? – Marco preguntó y dos serpientes comenzaron a rodear los brazos del prisionero. – ¿Así celebraron la muerte de Star, Eclipsa y Meteora?

– E… E… – Rhombulus a penas si podía dejar salir vagos intentos de palabras, sabía que no tenía escapatoria, pero incluso así el miedo era demasiado fuerte.

– La verdad, me gustaría que tuvieras seres queridos, amigos o algo para torturar. – Marco se notó decepcionado. – Digo ¿Quién podría querer a un cobarde, traicionero y repugnante gusano como tú?

Las insultantes palabras de Marco no tenían efecto en el acobardado prisionero, cosa que lo estaba empezando a frustrar, por años soñó con verlo sufrir, verlo gritar, verlo suplicando por misericordia.

– Dime ¿Qué pensó la reina Moon cuando supo que orquestaste la muerte de su hija? – Marco preguntó conociendo el único punto en el que podía golpearlo, y ese golpe tuvo éxito, pues su ojo comenzó a notarse más sereno. – ¿Pensaste en adoptar a Star?

Varios de los monstruos alrededor de Marco dejaron salir su risa ante esa pregunta, y ante el prisionero.

– "Hola, querida Moon, ya llegué del trabajo en la alta comisión mágica ¿Qué hay de cenar?" "Hola papi Rhombulus ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" – Marco habló fingiendo un tono infantil y malsonante.

– ¡Ah! – Rhombulus gritó en agonía cuando las serpientes de Marco retorcieron y mutilaron a las serpientes de sus brazos, para luego morderlas e introducir su mortífero veneno. – ¡Ugh! – Casi de inmediato Marco rompió las cadenas que sostenían a Rhombulus para azotarlo contra el piso y trizar el cristal de su cabeza.

Rhombulus se levantó con dificultad con sus destrozados brazos e intentó correr. Los monstruos alrededor de Marco le abrieron paso.

– ¿Querías tener hijos con la reina Moon?

– Vaya enfermo nos salió este.

– ¿Siquiera tienes hombría para satisfacer a una mujer? – Un monstruo ardilla se burló extendiendo su cola en forma de arpón para quitarle el taparrabos. – Valor claramente no tienes.

– ¿Qué se siente, asesino?

Rhombulus intentaba huir, pero una mano emergiendo desde el suelo sujetó su pierna y lo hizo caer. Los monstruos cercanos le escupieron y le orinaron encima.

Desnudo, humillado, escupido y herido, Rhombulus intentó levantarse.

– ¡Ah! – El herido prisionero volvió a gritar cuando una serpiente de tierra emergiendo del suelo mordió su pie y lo estrelló contra una de las deterioradas torres del palacio que aún se mantenía en pie para luego arrastrarlo por la estructura hacia lo alto, hasta el nivel de la cabeza de Marco.

– ¿En serio mataste hijos, padres y madres sólo para volver a ver a la reina Moon en sus reuniones rutinarias? – Marco preguntó en un tono mucho más serio, ocultando la furia que le causaba tocar ese tema. – …

Un dragón disparó fuego hacia las piernas de Rhombulus, pero ni así respondió, había muerto humillado y torturado.

– Bien. – Al menos fue satisfactorio para Marco, tanto por la muerte en sí como por la siguiente en morir. – Mina Loveberry, la guerrera solariana que blandió la espada que ejecutó a mi amada Star Butterfly.

– Hm. – Mina desvió la mirada con desprecio.

Que fuera una solariana despertó más ansiedad y odio en los monstruos debajo de ella, quienes comenzaron a gritar y rugir con una furia asesina.

– Sólo eran más traidoras. – Mina respondió con calma, era mejor que pudiera hablar. – Podrás matarme, rey quimera, pero sabes que no desapareceré, porque soy una idea ¡Ustedes, abominaciones emponzoñan nuestra dimensión y siempre se alzará alguien que esté dispuesto a hacer lo correcto al eliminarlos!

– No quedará nadie. – Marco habló a lo que cintos de hachas, espadas y extremidades filosas descendieron. Miles de gritos humanos se hicieron lugar casi al instante, cientos de mewmanos fueron ejecutados. – Para la cantidad de muertos, incluso tu Mewni tardaría décadas en recuperarse. – Otra ola de ejecuciones se realizó cuando Marco dejó de hablar.

– ¡No! – Mina gritó intentando zafarse de las cadenas, pero su fuerza no era suficiente. – ¡No puedes hacer eso!

– Ahí es donde te equivocas, Mina. – Marco habló en un tono sádico. – Verás cómo cada mewmano es torturado y ejecutado frente a ti, verás como tu idea llena de odio a todo tu pueblo, verás el miedo y el desprecio de tu propia gente, y finalmente morirás. – Marco sentenció dejándola caer entre los monstruos.

– … – Nadie dijo una sola palabra, sólo los gritos y los llantos tenían lugar en ese sitio.

Fue una sentencia que nadie se atrevió a desafiar, y con la que muchos estuvieron de acuerdo, la mayoría ya se había saciado al torturar y ejecutar a algunos mewmanos, por lo que podrían darse el lujo de hacer las ejecuciones más lento y organizados, aún quedaban miles de mewmanos por ejecutar, y primero tendrían que reconstruir y rearmarse.

– ¡Larga vida al rey quimera! – Zudo gritó desde el águila, extendiendo la varita del reino hacia lo alto.

– ¡Larga vida al rey quimera! – Los demás monstruos gritaron con fuerza.

Aunque muchos de ellos eran criminales, la mayoría de los prisioneros estaban ahí sólo por ser monstruos, enemigos de Mewni, y aunque los criminales tenían un pasado turbio, muchos de ellos decidieron empezar de nuevo ahí.

– ¡Y larga vida a la reina Zudo! – Un fuerte grito se destacó entre la multitud, no pudieron decir de quién vino. – ¡Larga vida a la reina Zudo! – Muchos de los liberados compartieron el grito también.

– ¿Qué? – La aparentemente nueva reina miró sorprendida a Marco, jamás se esperó eso.

– Supongo que… ahora somos la realeza. – Marco no quería y no podía oponerse a eso, no después de haber guiado a los monstruos a esto… su venganza terminó, pero ahora tenía un nuevo objetivo que lograr. – Rey quimera… me gusta. – El rey quimera miró a los cientos de monstruos a su alrededor para luego ponerse de pie y hacer que los dragones incendiaran los cielos. – ¡Soy el rey Quimera'Mar!

Los gritos eufóricos de los monstruos se hicieron presentes en un abrumador torrente.

– ¡Conmigo, mi pueblo! ¡Que nuestro nuevo reino cree una luz tan brillante que nos conozcan por toda la eternidad!

Marco no usaría su nombre humano como rey de un pueblo de monstruos, por lo que eligió un nombre a la altura de su nuevo estatus. Naturalmente él y Zudo no serían una pareja de reyes convencional como las de los cuentos, nadie podría imaginarlos en los tronos del reino, tendrían que hacer modificaciones mayores a toda la imagen de la realeza que se ha visto, pero un hecho innegable es que Marco, Zudo y el Eclipsa fueron los símbolos que marcaron la gran victoria que no sólo destruyó el reino de Mewni, sino que marcó el punto de inicio de esta nueva era para los monstruos, era nacida con el fin de la era de los mewmanos en esta dimensión.

– ¡Por Quimeria!

– ¡Los muros cayeron!

– ¡Sin sobrevivientes!

– ¡Quémenlos!

– ¡El rey quimera está con nosotros!

– ¡Ningún quimerano retrocede!

Con el enorme poder del rey quimera de su lado en el frente de batalla, los gritos de guerra del nuevo reino de Quimera, al igual que sus banderas, se extendieron por toda la dimensión. Aunque Marco ya consideraba su venganza como completa, no podía permitir que los aliados de los extintos mewmanos siguieran respirando, por lo que su nuevo ejército compuesto por los exprisioneros, por los esclavos liberados y claro, por el rey quimera en persona, se encargaron de acabar con hasta el último de ellos.

El reino de los Johansen al este de la capital Quimeria fue devastado desde los cielos por los dragones que hicieron de la incendiada ciudad su hogar bajo un acuerdo con el rey quimera para visitas. El reino Pigeon fue devorado por los insectos venenosos y parásitos que Marco envió a sus montañas, sin poder defenderse de las enfermedades, todos los pichones tuvieron una muerte horrible y su reino fue destruido, con su especie extinta y siendo los únicos que poblaban esas montañas, el territorio quedó desierto y actualmente nadie lo ocupa, mejor desierto que en manos de los aliados de Mewni. Las montañas Jaggy fueron destruidas por la orden del rey quimera, quien dirigió a los gusanos ígneos primero inundando de lava los territorios cercanos para evitar escapes y luego hundieron las montañas completas, actualmente son un gran valle que dichos gusanos tomaron por hogar, un regalo de Quimeria como agradecimiento por su ayuda contra el ejército woolandiano que reforzó a Mewni. Marco disfruto mucho de la ironía de que las arañas gigantes retomaran su bosque ancestral y expulsaran a los invasores que lo profanaron con su reino, los Spiderbite murieron envenenados y devorados, incluso hoy se encuentran sus huesos en cubiles, su carne sirvió de alimento para la nueva generación de arañas. El reino Waterfolk nunca fue un impedimento para los monstruos marinos, pero de igual manera el ejército quimerano pudo destruirlo con un agua venenosa formada por los venenos más mortíferos de las criatura en su ejército, las serpientes marinas persiguieron y devoraron a los pocos hijos de Waterfolk que lograron escapar, pero como eran monstruos de origen, actualmente nadie ocupa ese territorio, aunque las aguas venenosas hayan sido dispersadas por las corrientes. La única reina inteligente fue Ponyhead, quien apenas vio al Eclipsa sobre la ciudad, evacuó el reino de las nubes, cuando los quimeranos llegaron, sólo encontraron una ciudad vacía que destruyeron en frustración.

Con Hekapoo muerta, los portales se cerraron y sólo podrían acceder a Mewni desde el reino de la magia, cuya salida estaba bloqueada y siempre había monstruos estacionados en el santuario de la magia dispuestos a matar todo lo que del pozo saliera.

La era quimerana había iniciado con la caída de todos los aliados de Mewni, pero con la magia de la varita y una reina capaz de usarla para construir, en casi diez años la ciudad de Quimeria era incluso más grande y majestuosa que Solarias, y ahora, finalmente sin reinos enemigos en su dimensión y con un pueblo leal y contento, los reyes pudieron descansar.

Por su enorme tamaño, naturalmente el trono del rey quimera era tan grande como todo el antiguo palacio de Solarias, y se ubicaba sobre el jardín del antiguo palacio, literalmente sobre el jardín, cuando el trono fue esculpido en una colina cercana, Zudo usó su magia para levantarlo y dejarlo caer sobre la icónica estatua de la reina Solaria, el trono de la reina Zudo era mucho más pequeño y estaba en el brazo izquierdo del trono de Marco, y el palacio estaba detrás del trono de Marco, aunque servía más como la casa de Zudo, pues el rey quimera pasaba más tiempo fuera de la ciudad.

El invierno había llegado y sin un techo lo suficientemente grande para poder cubrirlo, la nieve caía sobre la piel de Marco, aunque no era un problema para él, pues todos sus monstruos eran depredadores que podían soportar el duro clima y ahora podía descansar sin ninguna interrupción… excepto por un pequeño hormigueo que se sentía en las serpientes de sus pies. Al mirar, el rey quimera vio que había varios niños… o eso parecían desde lo alto. Al ver con los ojos de las serpientes en sus piernas pudo verificarlo, en efecto eran monstruos de corta edad, los niños de Quimeria.

– ¿Se te ofrece algo, pequeña? – Marco le preguntó desde una de las serpientes a una especie de gata humanoide, le recordaba al bailarín principal de la tropa de danza del templo de los monstruos, les había salido muy bien la danza de la muerte.

– ¡Oh! ¡Rey quimera! – La pequeña habló sorprendida y de inmediato se arrodilló. – ¿Cómo puedo servirle?

– Levantándose y diciéndome qué haces. – La serpiente respondió mirando hacia los lados, ciertamente era un gran grupo de niños el que lo rodeaba.

– Es que… el invierno llegó, y es peligroso estar afuera… pensamos que tendrías frío, rey quimera. – La pequeña habló avergonzada, sin saber lo contento que esa respuesta puso a su rey.

Al ver más detenidamente, Marco vio que todos esos pequeños estaban poniendo abrigos y cobertores de oídos a las serpientes en sus pies.

– Eres muy considerada, pequeña…

– Oh, soy Rudra. – La pequeña felina dijo con una ruborizada sonrisa.

– Rudra, no sabía que me quisieran tanto. – Marco habló asombrado, él sólo había peleado guerras contra los aliados del antiguo Mewni, era más probable que lo odiaran por llevar a sus amigos y familiares a la guerra.

– Claro que los quimeranos lo queremos, Quimera'Mar. – La pequeña Rudra respondió extrañada.

Ella, al igual que muchos niños de Quimeria había pasado toda su corta vida escuchando historias del legendario rey quimera, de sus conquistas contra los enemigos de los monstruos, pero también se sabía lo peligroso que podía ser, por eso los monstruos de Quimeria acostumbraban a mantener la distancia del rey, aunque no hubiera ninguna reja o guardia que los mantuviera apartados.

– ¿Y tú tienes frío, Rudra?

– Eh no, tengo un pelaje fuerte. – La pequeña respondió flexionando sus brazos en señal de fortaleza. – Pero quizá Kuno y Nira sí… – Rudra apuntó hacia dos niños que estaban poniendo una gran manta sobre una extremidad arácnida del rey, eran un calamar y una langosta con varias tenazas, ambos humanoides.

Un dragón de la pierna de Marco quemó uno de los árboles aplastados por el trono.

– ¿Quieren escuchar una historia asombrosa? – El rey preguntó desde el dragón que quemó el árbol.

– Y decías que los malvaviscos estaban de más. – El calamar Kuno se burló de Nira sacando unos dulces de su mochila.

Los niños corrieron emocionados y se ubicaron alrededor del fuego. Fue demasiado extraño sentarse en el rey quimera, pero Marco había puesto a una serpiente acorazada alrededor del fuego, quería que los niños estuvieran cómodos y que escucharan con atención.

– ¡La reina Star era increíble! – Rudra gritó levantándose en una de las serpientes.

– ¿Bromeas? – Kuno la desafió. – La reina Eclipsa le patearía el trasero tan fuerte que hasta sus ancestros lo sentirían.

– ¡Eclipsa era una tátara abuela de Star! – La felina respondió desafiante. – ¡Así aprenderás! ¡Narval blast!

Rudra saltó sobre Kuno armada con una manta.

– ¡Black Widow Calamity Cobweb! – La langosta Nira se interpuso para defender a Kuno de Rudra armada con una mortífera y destructiva almohada.

– ¡Meteora las venció sin magia! – Un conejo desafió con su puño al aire, sólo para ser tacleado por un ave de vivos colores.

– ¡Bunny Rabbit Blast!

– ¡Cold Shoulder Ice Storm!

– ¡Blueberry Cupcake Bazooka!

– ¡All-Seeing eye!

– ¡Ese hechizo no es de ataque!

Con los hechizos más devastadores de las tres reinas y princesas antiguas que la historia conocería, inició el único tipo de guerra que Quimeria volvería a ver: sus niños jugando "a las guerras mágicas" inocentes.

– ¿Qué más puedo pedir? – Marco pensó cuando su enorme cabeza miró al cielo nublado.

Los niños no se habían dado cuenta por la historia, pero hacía un buen rato que había empezado a nevar, las serpientes de Marco los habían cubierto.

– ¡Rudra! – Una felina bastante más grande gritó asustada al ver a su hija.

– ¡Hola mami! – La pequeña saludó agitando su brazo con tranquilidad.

– M-mis más sinceras disculpas, rey Quimera'Mar. – La aparente madre de Rudra se arrodilló y forzó a su hija a agachar la cabeza. – Soy Ran, espero que mi hija no le haya causado problemas.

– Descuide, Ran. – Un dragón habló encarando a la adulta. – Su aparentemente fugada hija, y sus amigos fueron una muy grata compañía… espero que no la castigue.

Sabiendo que se trataba de una orden directa, Ran volvió a arrodillarse en señal de lealtad.

– Si no hay nada más en lo que pueda servirle… – Ran se levantó para luego retroceder (sin darle la espalda al rey) y retirarse.

– Es una buena madre, Ran, y si su hija sigue sus pasos, será una gran quimerana. – El rey reconoció sonrojando a la adulta, recibir un cumplido así de parte del legendario Quimera'Mar era cuanto menos, increíble. – Pero debo pedirle que lleve a los demás niños a sus casas.

– C-Claro, su majestad. – Ran dijo con una gentil palabra, y los niños se dirigieron hacia ella.

– ¿Eh? – Kuno se detuvo cuando sintió una serpiente junto a su pie.

– Black Velvet Inferno – Marco le susurró al oído el mejor de los hechizos de Eclipsa, el le regresó a su hija Meteora.

– ¡Black Velvet Inferno! – Kuno dijo saltando sobre Rudra.

– ¡No se separen niños!

Con nostalgia y felicidad Marco los vio marcharse, aunque se aseguró de tener el ojo omnisciente de Eclipsa para asegurarse de que ninguno se perdiera.

Fue una sorpresa ver que caminaban por la plaza principal de Quimeria. Marco no pudo evitar ver la jaula en la que Mina fue condenada a ver cada una de las ejecuciones de los mewmanos, y la muerte de la idea que representaba, pero cuando todos los mewmanos murieron, Marco se encargó de destriparla lentamente, cada uno de los monstruos le arrancó un trozo de carne. Sus huesos seguían en la jaula.

* * *

Sin darse cuenta, Marco había activado uno hechizos y al darse cuenta, se encontraba en el ahora inapropiadamente llamado "cuarto de las abuelas". No había ningún tapiz de las anteriores reinas de Mewni que alguna vez usaron la varita.

– ¿Eh? – Una luz captó la atención del rey quimera, la luz del nuevo primer tapiz, el que correspondería a los primeros reyes del nevo Mewni.

La emoción brotó en Marco al ver que en ese tapiz aparecían Ludo y Zudo compartiendo la varita en forma de varias aves en formación, ambos estaban frente a la marca del hechizo de aniquilación de Eclipsa, y frente al palacio de Quimeria, alrededor de los dos Aviarius estaban miles de monstruos levantando sus brazos a modo de alabanza y apoyo, y todo estaba rodeado por las quiméricas extremidades de Marco.

La imagen era completamente encantadora para Marco, quien puso todos los ojos de sus serpientes a escanear con detenimiento cada centímetro del cuadro. Fue satisfactorio no encontrar el más mínimo indicio al antiguo Mewni.

– ¡Cuéntanos una historia, abuelo Quimera'Mar! – Zudo se burló saltando sobre la cabeza de Marco desde el águila y sacándolo de su hechizo.

– ¿Qué sucede, Zudo? – Marco preguntó con un inusual buen ánimo.

– ¡Ahora eres tío! – Zudo nunca fue sutil para decir las cosas, pero ese nivel de tosquedad… Ni siquiera los cañones de defensa del reino de los Johansen habían hecho que Marco tuviera un espasmo así de fuerte, Marco sabía que Zudo había puesto varios huevos, pero saber que se habían roto…

– ¿Nacieron sanos?

– ¡Si! – La ahora madre Aviarius dijo con el entusiasmo de una niña de cinco años.

Marco, Kudo y Ludo fueron cruciales en la crianza de la pequeña Zudo, y siendo ahora sólo él, acabó viéndola como a su propia hermana menor, y ella como a otro hermano mayor más, y lo quería como a uno. Para Marco, verla ahora como un ave madura que ya es madre simplemente llenaba de alegría su verdadero corazón.

Cerca del gigantesco trono se veía a un ave de pelaje rojo muy colorido con una cesta con varios polluelos, se trataba del esposo de Zudo, una especie de perico que siempre fue muy divertido, incluso cuando vio por primera vez al "hermano mayor" de Zudo y acabó desmallado.

– Oh… – Varias de las serpientes y dragones comenzaron a derramar lágrimas de la felicidad.

– ¡Soy tío! – Un grito que habría despertado incluso a los aliados de Quimeria se hizo presente en toda la dimensión.

* * *

**Y aquí termina este larguísimo One-shot de un final alterno en Star vs las fuerzas del mal, espero no haber hecho spoilers de ningún tipo y que les haya gustado este final que será hermoso o amargo dependiendo de cada uno. Naturalmente los finales con destrucción y enormes batallas son lo mi estilo. xD**

**Espero les gustaran las despedidas y los nuevos comienzos que narré en esta historia, hacía un buen tiempo que no narraba tanto sentimentalismo.  
La verdad no creo que continúe esta historia, pero si recibe apoyo narraré a Marco como rey quimera de visita en la tierra para ver a su familia y amigos, lleva como diez y ocho años fuera.**


End file.
